Un amor desconocido, conocido?
by RokujoTorako
Summary: Algo que sucedió en el pasado puede ser resuelto en el presente?, o lo que pase en el presente cambiara el futuro?
1. Un Inicio?

_ UN…. INICIO…..?_

_Que aroma y sabor tan dulce, tan…. Exquisito…._

Eso dije en mi mente la primera vez que la tome entre mis brazos y la mordí delicadamente pero dejando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su cuello y yo empezara a probarlo lentamente, saboreando aquella sustancia que trae consigo un aroma relajante, seductor, simplemente embriagador para todos los sentidos, el cual me había llamado la atención desde hace unas horas desde que entre a ese lugar _(obligatoriamente)_, sin darme cuenta de lo que había hecho en ese momento, para mi paso una eternidad mientras saboreaba aquel líquido deseando más y más de aquella desconocida que sin hacer nada se dejaba, la verdad no quería saber qué es lo que había sentido aquella chica cuando lo hice, pero reaccione gracias a una voz en mi interior apartándome de ella abruptamente sin saber que decir solo salí corriendo preguntándome _QUE ES LO QUE ME HABIA PASADO! … _Dejando a la desconocida ahí parada sin hacer algún movimiento, no podía estar ahí por mástiempo antes de que algo más pasara… tengo que aceptar que fue la primera vez que actuó de esa manera tan… instintivamente…

Después de haber salido casi corriendo y con los nervios al borde de un colapso, dejando a mis acompañantes con una notoria preocupación si no es que haya sido confusión por haber salido de esa manera de aquel lugar, solo escuchaba…

_- Ey! Que paso!? _

_- A dónde vas!?_

_-ah! Dejen que se vaya, sigamos festejando!_

_-callate! Ebria!_

Sin hacer caso a lo que me gritaban salí de ahí y me subí a mi moto sin mirar atrás me puse en marcha rumbo a mi escondite a aquel acantilado _(aunque ya no era tan secreto)_ donde las olas golpean las rocas y el viento frio aparece sin cesar, decidí sentarme a la orilla de aquel acantilado y ver como el cielo nocturno era simplemente hermoso dejando mi mente en blanco, solo deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello, hasta que escuche unos pasos detrás mío fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola, hice un gruñido al momento que volteaba a ver quién se había atrevido a molestarme en ese momento tan relajante y antes de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir me dijo...

-_que es lo que paso haya como para que actuaras de esa forma, tú no eres así, te encontraste con un enemigo?, Natsuki?_

Me di cuenta al instante de quien era la intrusa _o intrusas_, ese color de cabello naranja de Mai siempre tan cálido era tan fácil de distinguir para mí…

_Natsuki: sabes que eso es imposible, tenemos un acuerdo de no violencia entre nosotros además de que estamos en los límites de ambos bandos_

Otra voz se hizo escuchar haciendo que me gruñido se hiciera más feroz…

_-o es que perdiste el control y mordiste a alguien, pensé que no te gustaba hacerlo al menos de que sea extremadamente necesario cachorra_ (sonriendo)

Mai hablo de nuevo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí, mientras que yo lanzaba una mirada asesina a aquella chica de cabellos rojos y ojos similares a los míos que siempre me sacaba de quicio que si no fuese por Mai esta araña que se hace llamar Nao ya hubiera dejado de existir pero creo que con ella será algo difícil de desaparecer pero bueno, mientras que la araña de Nao sonreía satisfactoriamente por haberle atinado a lo que en ese momento fue mi desliz… tal vez?...

_Mai: es cierto eso?_

Sin poder evitarlo voltee a de nuevo para poder ver el paisaje en el que me había perdido antes de su llegada y fue cuando conteste

_Natsuki: si, la verdad, no sé que fue lo que me paso simplemente fue…_

_Mai: _(interrumpiéndome)_ fue por algo que no te gusto?, Alguien te hizo enojar? _(algo preocupada)_ hay muchos tipos que no saben con quién tratan.._

_Nao: yo diría que más bien fue excitante como para haber salido de aquel lugar tapándose la boca, le dio miedo de lastimarla así que decidió salir huyendo con la cola entre las patas no es verdad? Cachorra? Por lo menos estaba buena la tipa?... (Sonriendo burlonamente)_

_Natsuki: CALLATE! ARAÑA!_

Volteando a verla mientras gruñía del coraje empezaba a emanar una especie de luz plateada y al frente mío se empezaba a formar una figura de un lobo levemente, hasta que Mai toco mi hombro diciendo sin palabras que me tranquilizara y fue lo que hice, mientras me tranquilizaba la araña de Nao se sentó a mi otro lado ya sin decir nada solo estaba sonriendo por su victoria.

_Mai: no te preocupes ya paso, volvamos a casa que mañana empezaremos con nuestras nuevas vidas_

_Nao: si, y después de eso imagínate cuantos manjares encontremos en la prepa para tener sexo y demás! _(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

_Natsuki: omitiendo el comentario de la araña, tienes razón Mai ya es tarde y mañana aunque no lo quiera tengo que aceptar la realidad _(dejando escapar un suspiro)

_Mai: no te preocupes por eso Nat, nosotras te ayudaremos con tu nuevo cargo de kumicho y también con lo que se refiere a la prepa_

_Natsuki: y pensar que a tan corta edad tendría el puesto de mi madre _(viendo aun las estrellas)

_Mai: más bien seria cómo fue posible que desataras el poder de Duhran_

_Natsuki: ni yo misma lo se_

_Nao: por cierto ya escogieron que clase de tatuaje van a querer? _

_Natsuki: el tuyo será una araña de eso no hay duda _(reacciono con una sonrisa)

_Nao: y el tuyo será de un cachorro de lobo _(sonriendo)

_Mai: y el mio será un dragón_

_Nao: wow! Mai! No creí que fueras tan atrevida! _(sonriendo)

_Mai: es lo que representamos y lo sabes muy bien Nao (sonriendo mientras se levanta y se sacude la falda por la tierra del lugar) será mejor que nos vayamos que si no, no tendremos energías para mañana _

_Natsuki: si tienes razón _(levantándome) _por cierto y… Mikoto?_

_Mai: eh!?... Mi-Mikoto!... maldición! _(con cara de preocupación extrema) _con las prisas solo pude __**agarrar**__ a Nao y venir para acá, DIOS! Como me pude olvidar de ella, hay que apurarnos en regresar _(nótese el agarrar)

_Nao: se ve que la amas demasiado (sarcasmo) y no se te olvida alguien más? _(terminándose de arreglar la falda que quedo algo arrugada y haciendo caso omiso a lo de agarrar)

Mai sin pensarlo dos veces nos agarró a ambas de las manos jalándonos para entrar en su auto y poder ir a toda prisa por su novia, la verdad es que yo no quería regresar por el simple hecho de que solo tal vez aquella chica este ahí o no lo sé, así que "invente" una forma de escapar de las manos del destino y si es que los dioses estaban de mi lado para que no vuelva a ver aquella chica que ni recuerdo como era la verdad pero bueno, así que disfrazando mi preocupación, decidí por mi posesión más preciada para mí en ese momento…

_Natsuki: ey! Mai mi moto no puedo dejarla aquí_ (forcejeaba con Mai para que me dejara irme en mi moto y asi poder irme directo a casa)

_Mai: metete al auto Nao, y tu Natsuki_ (sacando de su bolsa de la falda su celular) _llama a alguien para que se la lleve_

_Natsuki: QUE! ESTAS LOCA! NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN MAS APARTE DE MI AGARRE MI PRECIADA MOTO! Y LO SABES!_ (sosteniendo el celular)

En ese momento desee no haberle gritado a Mai pero estúpida boca no piensa antes de hablar y lo único que recibí fue una espantosa mirada asesina, esas que te hacen sudar frio o algo peor, dándome cuenta al instante que no debía hacer un comentario más, me deje caer en el asiento del auto y empece a marcar números para que se llevaran mi moto, mientras que Mai se ponía el cinturón de seguridad para casi salir volando al rescate de su novia mitad gato que se encontraba con una loca ebria llamada Midori, total que cuando llegamos a aquel antro (de nuevo)y gracias a los dioses no volví a ver a aquella chica y más gracias a Youko que según pasaba por ahí, no lo creo la verdad ya que conoce muy bien a su susodicha Midori pero bueno lo importante fue que Mikoto había salido viva de las tremendas garras de Midori y también evitamos que salga a la luz la inmensa furia del dragón de Mai…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Fue realmente extraordinario…. Único…._

En otro lado para ser exactos en aquel antro se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño claro algo largo llegando un poco más debajo de los hombros, con una mirada algo perdida recargada sobre la pared, que de pronto volvió en si al escuchar que alguien le hablaba más bien le gritaba para ser exactos,haciendo que esta voltease y se encontrase con una de sus amigas…

_-EY BUBUZUKE! QUE HACES AQUÍ?_ (mirándola con algo de curiosidad a la castaña)

_-ara ara, Suzushiro-san que haces por aquí y sola?_ (reaccionando y tapándose con la otra mano la leve mordida que aquella desconocida le había hecho)

Del otro lado del pasillo se les acercaba una chica un poco más baja que ellas con cabello castaño obscuro y corto, al estar enfrente de la pareja se acomoda los lentes antes de empezar a hablar…

_-haruka-chan! Qué bueno que has encontrado a Shizuru-san, (volteando a ver a la castaña) Shizuru-san, que haces aquí muchas personas te están buscando y más Reito-san_

_Shizuru: ara, ara Kikukawa-san, no sabía que era tan importante como para tener a todos preocupados y comenzar a buscarme como una niña perdida_

_Haruka: es lo mismo que dije _(con tono medio molesto)_ ya eres grande y sabes lo que haces _

_Shizuru: ara, no venias a buscarme? _(decepción fingida)_ eso… me parte el corazón… _(Llevando sus manos a la cara en forma de derrotada)

_Haruka: mhhh la verdad no pensaba en buscarte _(haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios y gestos de su amiga)_, solo quería salir de toda esa multitud de buitres, que para serte sincera no sé por qué accediste a venir a festejar tu cumpleaños en este antro con todos esos vegetes e incluyo a Kanzaki (_cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño) _simplemente no me gusta_

_Yukino: además te fuiste hace casi dos horas _(acomodándose de nuevo los lentes) _como querías que nadie se preocupara por ti…_

En ese momento se sorprendió, no fue tan notoria su sorpresa ya que sabía cómo manejar sus expresiones en público muy bien, pero cuando escucho el tiempo en el que había desaparecido no se lo había imaginado..

_Shizuru: ara, sí que me tome un receso muuuuy largo_ (sonriendo mientras se tapaba con una mano la boca) _será mejor que nos vayamos, porque conociendo a Reito en cualquier momento llamara a la guardia nacional para buscarme _(caminado)

_Haruka: la verdad no sé cómo es que puedes andar con ese tipo oportunista, parece peor que tu escolta personal y eso que "te cuidan día y noche", en vez de ser tu "prometido"_ (haciendo con sus manos las comillas mientras lo decía y empezando a caminar también)

_Yukino: Haruka-chan! Por favor, no digas esas cosas es el segundo líder de nuestro clan _(siguiéndolas con cara de preocupación observando los alrededores)

_Haruka: y eso a mí que me importa es la verdad, es un oportunista verdad bubuzuke?_

_Shizuru: ara, aunque tal vez tengas la razón, no podemos hacer nada porque él es uno de los nuestros, y sin importar lo que pase y lo que quiera hacer el no estará a cargo si no, yo _(en ese momento sus ojos empiezan a brillar haciendo notar sus ojos rojos más vividos, mas deseosos como también más temibles)_ y por esa razón es que ustedes dos serán nombradas como mi mano derecha e izquierda, aunque solo una de ustedes tenga el poder será lo mismo porque siempre estarán juntas y espero que en el momento en el que me den el puesto se pongan manos a la obra, quedo claro? (llegando a la pista de baile) _

Después del comentario de aquella castaña de ojos brillantes que dejaron de serlos al momento de haber llegado a la pista de baile, sin decir nada más del tema se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su mesa asignada, en aquella mesa se encontraban las personas más influyentes de todo Japón o eso al menos podríamos decir ya que eran políticos y empresarios con un gran renombre (pero en busca de más), cada uno de ellos tenía de entre 30 a 35 años de edad, un joven que se encontraba en esa misma mesa se dirigía a la líder de aquel trio que llegaba apenas y se disculpaba con una sonrisa tan hermosa que solo puedes esperar a que todos los presentes se enamoren quieran o no de aquella castaña de ojos de rubí, mientras ella seguía disculpándose por su atrevimiento de haberse ido sin decir nada, una voz conocida se abre paso entre la gente para quedar enfrente de ella…

_-oh!, parece que te encontraron primero, ya estaba a punto de llamar a algunos subordinados para que te busquen, perdón la guardia nacional _(sonriendo)

_Shizuru: ara, Reito si tenemos la misma edad, además ya no soy una niña pequeña_

_Reito: oh, no me malentiendas solo que no quiero perderte eres muy importante para mi… y sin ti no podría hacer nada… _

Estando aquel joven un poco más alto que la castaña, a unos centímetros de besarla gira un poco la cabeza para poder decirle algo al oído que solo ella pudiera escuchar entre tanta multitud y la música, después de lo dicho el joven se voltea a ver a los invitados con una perfecta sonrisa….

_Reito: bueno señores me temo que es hora de retirarnos, nuestra querida Shizuru necesita descansar, y mañana es un día muy importante para nosotros así que si tenían algo que decirle será mañana cuando todos estemos presentes les parece_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _

_Hace no mucho tiempo para algunos, pero mucho para otros… En Japón solo existía una única mafia importante… Los Yakuzas…. ellos hasta la actualidad siguen siendo temibles pero ya no como antes, pero no fue porque hayan empezado a ser blandos con sus objetivos o algo por el estilo simplemente ya no eran los mismos…_

_Ahora… en vez de ser una eran dos Los Yakuza del Norte y del Sur…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Se decía que ellos desde tiempos inmemorables decidían a sus líderes en base a un poder latente que se desataba cuando esa persona estaba lista para asumir ese papel tan importe, solo 12 personas exactamente lo tenían, si una de las 12 personas desataba su poder primero aquella persona inmediatamente se convertiría en el líder de aquella mafia y la segunda persona que lo desatara se convertiría en su compañera/o de vida hasta que las demás personas con el poder similar se reúnase y así empezar con un nuevo liderato y solo así podían mantener el orden en los puntos más importes de todo Japón, dejando a los antiguos líderes sin poder alguno ya que eran transferidos aquellos nuevos líderes…

Si aquella pareja tenía un hijo o hijos y tenían el poder automáticamente se convertirían en el futuro sucesor sin importar que lo haya desatado primero o después de todos los demás, pero y si no lo tenían se escogería aquel que lo tuviera, tampoco era de preocuparse ya que solo los que están dentro de la mafia y haber entregado un poco de su sangre, eran las únicas personas que podían tener aquel poder así que no era de decepcionarse si no tenían el poder los hijos, ya que aquel poder solo los escogía viendo su futuro desde que es concebido, hasta que sean aptos para poder tener aquel poder, tampoco se sabía cuánto tiempo duraría cada liderato como también, gracias a la sangre que daban en un principio al unirse se podía saber si serían traidores en el futuro…

Los Yakuza siempre se mantenían muy unidos para poder evitar los conflictos que se presentasen al momento de tener un nuevo líder ya que no se sabía quién podía ser, por eso en cada trabajo ya sea pequeño o grande se trataba de formar una amistad firme para evitar aquellos malos entendidos como cuando eran más personas del lado del sur las que tenían más poder por así decirlo que el lado norte o viceversa uno nunca se sabía la verdad...

_Pero algo paso…_

La verdad nadie sabe, o más bien nadie tiene datos de aquellos acontecimientos de cómo es que ese poder se presentaba y para que estaba, cuando los antiguos líderes hablaban con la nueva pareja al mando junto con sus personas que serían de su máxima confianza desde ese momento, la antigua pareja terminaba su discurso con un escrito que pasaba de líder a líder….

_No se sabe cuándo llegara el mal,_

_Como tampoco la verdad_

_Aquellos que solo puedan amar de verdad_

_Son las que más perderán,_

_Como también las que más ganaran,_

_Por eso conviértanse en uno solo_

_Así nadie los separara…._

_-Y con esto se termina el nombramiento del nuevo líder de los Yakuza del norte….Natsuki Kuga…. …. …. Mhh.. Nat-chan? Si me escuchaste?_

_-ey, Natsuki despierta te están hablando_ (susurrando)

Su compañera de a lado le daba un "golpecito" para que se despertara Natsuki que se encontraba durmiendo, haciendo que Natsuki se pare de golpe pegándole a la persona que le "había" pegado primero

_Natsuki: qué! diablos te pasa araña!_ (levantándose bruscamente)

_Nao: cálmate! Cachorra! _(sobándose la cabeza)_ Solo lo hice porque Saeko-sama te estaba hablando y tú te quedaste dormida desde que empezó a hablar_

_Saeko:_ (tosiendo levemente para que le hicieran caso) _Nat-chan, sé que esto no es tu primera prioridad pero podrías tener por lo menos la decencia de escucharme cuando te estoy hablando _(poniéndose las manos en los ojos fingiendo que empezara a llorar) _me siento decepcionada, y fue mi culpa por consentirte en todo… ah! Se nota que eres igual a tu padre, el ahorita si estuviera vivo estaría festejando por esta atrocidad bebiendo sake con sus amigos y hablando orgulloso de su hija que se es idéntica a el… _(Negando con la cabeza mientras seguía con las manos en la cara)

_Natsuki:_ (poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca con cabeza agachada) _lo- lo siento mamá, no fue mi intensión so- solo que estaba mu-muy cansada por lo de ayer,_ (sonrojándose más) _y- y con t- tu voz hizo que m- me ganara el sueño…_

_Saeko: kyaaaaa_ (abrazando a su hija sonrojada) _Nat-chan! Eres como un pequeño lobo! Kyaaaa, tan tierno! (frotando su mejilla contra la de su hija), que no puedo creer que mi hija sea la nueva líder de los kanzaki del norte!, bueno por lo menos lo más importante lo puedes leer cuando quieras así que no hay tanto problema con eso,_ (tono serio mientras suelta a su hija para verla tiernamente y algo preocupada) _pero escúchame bien Natsuki, por ninguna razón debes meterte en problemas con los del sur me escuchaste?, recuerden _(mirando a todas las demás personas presentes) _podemos estar en el sur pero no deben causar ningún problema entendieron asi que sean cuidadosas por favor, no queremos una masacre por tonterías, lo demás _(mirando nuevamente a Natuski) _mientras esté viva déjamelo a mí y a tus amigas te y les quedo claro jovencitas?, y por favor…. Cuiden! Muuuuyyyy! Bieeeeeeeeen! A Midori! y háganselo saber a Youko por favor! _

Volteando a ver a aquella peli naranja fuerte que se encontraba completamente dormida hablando entre sueños

_Mai: claro que si!_ (sonriendo), _no se preocupe por eso Saeko-sama y tampoco se preocupe de Nat, la cuidaremos _

_Saeko:_ (suspirando) _qué bueno que eres del grupo, no sé qué haría si no fuese por ti Mai-chan, _(juntando sus manos)_ muy bien _(mirando a todas) _al ver cuántas personas somos del norte… Kuga Natsuki, Tokiha Mai, Minagi Mikoto, Yuuki Nao, Okuzaki Akira, Searrs Alyssa, Higurashi Akane, y desgraciadamente Sugiura Midori no sé por qué los dioses la escogieron pero bueno… les deseo una inmensa suerte y que siempre los dioses que tienen ahora las protejan hasta cuando sea el nuevo liderato… ahora por favor tenemos que pasar a la siguiente sala para que les tatúen sus dioses… y por favor despierten o traigan a Midori para que ella también la tatúen _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soy una persona novata en esto, pero a la vez así soy, jejeje la verdad es que no me imagino una historia sin especificar tal vez en el transcurso de la historia aprenda un poco mas a dejar que solo la historia los guie y que tengan en su mente como está pasando la historia así que ténganme paciencia por favor arigatou! ^w^

P.D.- esta historia es dedicada a un lobo a quien quiero mucho! Espero que te guste ookami-hime ^w^


	2. Todo Es Nuevo

Siento no poner en el primer cap lo siguiente:

~Los personajes de esta historia (o como quieran llamarle a este escrito)… no son míos, son de sus respectivos autores~

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_TODO ES NUEVO_

Ya podía distinguir que un nuevo día había llegado, el sonido de un despertador sonando como loco mientras que una persona lo apagaba y se levantaba para poder meterse a bañar mientras que la otra persona que estaba en la misma habitación le gritaba con un sonido soñoliento…

_-Maaaai!~~~~~, dondeeeeee estasssssss!~~~~, Tengo hambreeeee!~~~~ _

_En el baño le gritaba Mai_

_Mai: En un rato más hare el desayuno, pero levántate Mikoto _

_Mikoto: (un poco más despierta) No quiero!, hace frio!_

_Mai: tienes que ir a la escuela, no te libraras de ir al igual que Nao y Nat, así que por favor levántate y ve a despertarlas, Mikoto! _

A pesar de estar en nuestra nueva casa la cual era amplia no se cómo fue pero en ese instante que escuche mi nombre me senté de golpe, a pesar de estar en una buena distancia siempre podía escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, siendo sincera la verdad es que no sé si Mai sabía que ya estaba despierta y se hace la desentendía o simplemente por saber cómo soy, así que decidí contestar…

_Natsuki: N-No!, NO! TE PREOCUPES POR MI MAI!, QUE SOLO DESPIERTE A NAO TU TOMATE TU TIEMPO!, ME METERE A BAÑAR TAMBIEN!_

Por suerte en nuestras habitaciones tenían su propio baño, después de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos desayunando para podernos ir a nuestra nueva escuela, al llegar a aquel lugar muchos se nos quedaban viendo tal vez haya sido porque Mai conducía su flamante Cadillac Escalade y yo mi Ducati….

_Natsuki: _(quitándome el casco) _demonios! Esto será muy molesto, enserio tengo que hacer esto Mai? _(mirando aquel edificio alto y mirando un montón de niños ricos)

Estacionr bien mi moto mientras las personas que pasaban por ahí todavía se nos quedaban viendo detenidamente, mientras que Mai, Mikoto, y la araña salían de la camioneta…

_Mai: _(arreglándose) _si tienes que hacerlo al igual que estas dos _(señalando a Mikoto y a Nao mientras que ambas bostezaban)

_Natsuki: vaya motivación_

_Mai: que dijiste?_

_Natsuki: nada! Que hay que apurarnos!, _(viendo mi reloj) _se nos hará tarde si seguimos aquí _(comenzando a caminar)

Por otro lado van entrando dos autos al estacionamiento de la preparatoria

_-ara, creo que nos ha ganado el lugar _(observando aquella moto y camioneta estacionadas) _tendremos que estacionarnos en otro lugar_

_Reito: si tienes razón _(con algo de enojo en los ojos)

Una vez que se había terminado el discurso de bienvenida nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones, por suerte me toco estar con Mai en el mismo salón, al estar ya sentada en el lugar que me habían asignado voltee a ver cuándo la puerta del salón se estaba abriendo y fue ahí donde lleve mi primera sorpresa….

_-buenos días chicos mi nombre es Sugiura Midori pero me pueden llamar Midori, seré su tutora como también su maestra de historia, mucho gusto en conocerlos, si tienen alguna duda o algo que les incomode no duden en decirme.._

Casi me caigo de la silla y llevarme de a gratis un fuerte golpe por la impresión y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque mis reflejos eran más grandes que me pude sostener bien de mi pupitre, nunca imagine que esa loca adicta al alcohol hiciera algo bueno en su vida aparte de beber y de tener como novia a una doctora fuera de lo común y aparte guapa pero ahí que aceptarlo parece tener de su lado una suerte algo EXTREMADAMENTE EXTRAÑANA! Que ni yo misma lo entiendo y no quisiera saberlo porque siento que perderé algo si hago tales cosas, voltee a ver a Mai para ver qué cara había puesto pero ella estaba….. pero como decirlo….. No es que haya estado mal pero como es que siempre era la última en saber las cosas!, al ver su rosto sereno me rendí y decidí en guardar silencio hasta que la clase terminara y fue ahí cuando me levante y le pregunte..

_Natsuki: porque no me dijiste que esa ebria estaría aquí, Mai_

_Mai: todo el mundo sabe que Midori tiene la carrera echa en historia ya sabes cómo es de loca con eso de la historia antigua, además Saeko-sama se lo pidió para que se mantuviera entretenida con algo además de que era para" cuidarnos por ser la mayor de nosotras"_

Aunque no lo crean todos los miembros de Los Yakuzas desde que eran aceptados tenían que tomar clases de todo tipo, para no nos sorprendieran con la guardia baja así que no era de sorprenderse si te encuentras en alguna de las reuniones a un famoso hablando tranquilamente con otros del clan, a excepción de Midori claro, además podías dedicarte a los estudios o no eso dependía de ti pero por lo general te daban lo fundamental, En mi caso yo soy Química si lo se suena algo extraño pero me gusta la química de las cosas aunque no parezca importarme las cosas además de mi preciada Ducati…. En el caso de Mai ella era una gran chef y como una gran chef no puede ser chef sin su conejillo de indias llamada Mikoto ella era su degustadora de comida, si ella también estudio para eso aunque no lo crean, y por ultimo esta esa araña que con una sola palabra podre describirles en lo que ella tiene más experiencia….. Estafadora….

_Natuski: de todas maneras!_

_Mai: lo mismo le dije, pero ya sabes cómo es Saeko-sama, _(suspirando) _además sabes que eso de cuidarnos siempre lo ha hecho a pesar de sus estados de ebriedad, ha estado ahí cuando no podemos, tenemos que aceptarlo Nat, por lo menos estate feliz porque nadie la conoce aquí._

_Natsuki: bueno en eso tienes razón, por lo menos podre faltar a sus clases sabiendo que me pasara _

_Mai: Saeko-sama y yo decidimos que si Midori estaría aquí seria también para aprender así que nada de promesas de llevarla a cualquier bar, con tal de pasarte la materia, eres lista Nat así que tendrás que soportar esto de nuevo_

_Natsuki: pero Mai! _(mirándola con ojitos de cachorro) _ya todo esto me lo sé y tú también que más nos hace falta_

_Mai: aunque me hagas esos ojos de cachorro, la respuesta es no _(levantándose de su asiento) _y lo sabes bien Nat, es por tu bien entendiste Nat?_

_Natsuki: _(suspire) _pues ya que…_

_Mai: bueno ya que dejamos en claro eso…_

Note que desde la puerta alguien nos veía y fue ahí cuando una sombra negra de la nada se acercó y antes de percatarme quien era ya la había pescado del cuello de su camisa, las personas que se encontraban ahí se me quedaban viendo por tener a aquella chica gato apenas tocando el suelo mientras pataleaba para que la dejara ir…

_Mai: Mikoto!, que haces aquí! Te dije que nos veríamos cuando sea la hora de comer!_

_Natsuki: _(soltándola) _no puede vivir sin ti Mai _

_Mikoto: es cierto no puedo _(abrazando a Mai)

_Mai: dios Mikoto _(contestándole el abrazo) _y donde esta Nao?_

_Mikoto: mhhh ella venia atrás de mi pero fui más rápida que ella y vi que regreso al salón_

_Mai: no debes de separarte de Nao, Mikoto_

_Mikoto: pero es que… _(Mirando a Mai)

_Mai: _(mirándola) _ya sé que me amas demasiado pero a pesar de ser una escuela ahí muchos peligros así que regresa al salón y nos vemos a la hora de comer te parece, mi vida? _(acercándose para poder besarla)

_Natsuki: _(tosiendo levemente) _mhhhh chicas sé que se aman demasiado pero podrían evitar hacerlo aquí? _

_Mai algo sonrojada se levanta y hace varias reverencias para disculpar su comportamiento_

_Mai: Mikoto será mejor que te vayas a tu salón quien sabe si ya haya llegado tu profesor y no queremos problemas en el primer día así que corre mi pequeño gato _(son una sonrisa coqueta)

_Mikoto: está bien Mai, vendré por ustedes a la hora de comer con Nao! _(sonriendo ampliamente y retirándose)

_Natsuki:_ _y tú que no querías llamar la atención _

_Mai: lo sé, no me tienes que estar repitiendo lo que yo misma eh roto, pero bueno había que quitarnos el estrés de algún modo no?, aunque no lo creas desde que puse un pie aquí me siento incomoda _

_Natuski: _(sentándome de nuevo) _así que no fui la única _

_Mai: si pero al parecer tendremos que estar alertas _(sacando su celular) _por si las dudas (tecleando)_

Después de que Mai enviara un mensaje de texto el transcurso del día fue… tranquilo… como era de esperarse en una preparatoria de ricos a decir verdad nunca me gustaron los lujos esa es la verdad y en lo único que fui consentida fue en el hecho de hacer lo que quise a mi modo pero estar aquí en esta escuela me ponía los nervios de punta la verdad es que no sabía el por qué, tal vez sea porque es la primera vez que estamos en una escuela de verdad en vez de ir a clases en una de las mansiones que se encontraban en toda la región del norte donde se hospedaban los nuestros y eso se debía a que luego teníamos que hacer algún trabajo era raro la verdad e ir a otra mansión y tener clase ahi, era un lujo si querías quedarte en tu habitación asignada al momento de entrar o tener tu propia casa como la minoría pero creo que a nosotros nos gusta más estar en las mansiones con los nuestro a estar en un lugar vacío y frio… para algunos….. Porque algunos de los nuestros estaban casados…. si algunos estaban casados… para mí era sorprendente que a pesar de ser personas de sangre fría y eso me refiero al momento de entrar por que no era tan fácil de hacerlo y cada uno de nosotros lo sabía inclusive yo había experimentado aquella prueba siendo hija de los antiguos líderes… obvio que para nuestra corta edad eran sencillos pero aun así al paso del tiempo a cierta edad donde teníamos más experiencia nos hacen la prueba definitiva para poder ser aceptados oficialmente, por suerte eran pocas parejas y muy pocos niños… así que al haber encontrado el amor en tales circunstancias sí que era de respetar…..

…..En nuestro caso fue al principio difícil de aceptar, esto sí que era nuevo para aquellos….

….Tal vez inesperado sea la palabra adecuada….

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Se podían escuchar algunos gritos de enojo salir de aquella habitación, no tan entendibles pero si se podía sentir el enojo salir en aquellas palabras…. _

_-Esto no puede seguir así alguien nos está traicionando!_

_-cálmate! tenemos que seguir investigando, que es lo que está pasando antes de hacer tonterías que tal vez en el futuro nos arrepintamos!_

_-que me calme!, como puedes decir eso ex líder Saeko!_

_Saeko: ambos sabemos muy bien que desde hace mucho tenemos un acuerdo de cero violencia entre nosotros y creo que los dos sabemos muy bien que pasa en nuestros territorios Ryuu, así que por favor toma asiento de nuevo_

_Ryuu: entonces como explicas las muertes de nuestros hombres en una "disque pelea" Saeko_

_Saeko: pues eso es lo que averiguaremos, puede que hayan sido los de otras mafias que lo hayan iniciado _

_Ryuu: le dirás a la nueva líder del Norte lo que está pasando?_

_Saeko: no, no tenemos por qué meter a los actuales líderes, esto empezó al terminar nuestros cargos y como tal tenemos que hacerlo nosotros mismos como antiguos líderes... así que Ryuu también pido de tu cooperación para que no se lo digas a la líder del Sur te parece.._

_Ryuu: lo hare si es necesario Saeko, no podemos dejar que algo así pase de nuevo_

_Saeko: lo sé y te entiendo yo tampoco quiero que nada malo pase pero si esa es la voluntad de los dioses querer cambiar de nuevo lo único que podemos hacer es enfrentarlo…._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Hace tiempo hubo un conflicto dentro de la mafia de Los Yakuza… la causa… no se sabe muy bien… algunos dicen que había un triángulo amoroso la cual implicaba dos personas del lado Sur (una de ellas tenía el poder y la otra no) y una del Norte…_

_..."Se dice que uno mata por amor y venganza"..._

_Algunos otros dicen que la envidia (el mal) de ambos lados se desato y se atacaron entre ellos para ver quien gobernaba su otra mitad a pesar de ser uno solo…._

…"_Y otros matan por placer y poder"..._

_Tal vez haya sido ambas cosas que desafortunadamente se habían desatado al mismo tiempo, (o tal vez había algo peor lo que había ocasionado tal atrocidad) pero después de sangre derramada, confusión por todos lados y dejado una fuerte herida que tardaría mucho en cerrarse…_

…"_No se sabe cuándo llegara el mal"…_

_Se decidió por parte de las personas que aún tenían los poderes de los dioses dividirse… Ese sería un nuevo comienzo para ambas partes y poder curar las heridas hechas… los del Norte podía estar en el Sur, como los del Sur podían estar en el Norte pero nunca debían fraternizar entre ellos, y si lo hicieran ambas personas serian tachadas como traidores y serian asesinados, los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los líderes y ex líderes ya que ellos ayudaban a los nuevos para poder mantener el orden cuando se necesitara, como también dar información de que es lo que iba bien o mal en ambos lados y así poder encontrar una solución…._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Atrás de unos edificios se encontraba un joven de cabello obscuro recargado sobre la pared con una expresión de enojo…._

_-Ya ha pasado casi una semana y aun no has sabido quién es?_

_-lo siento mucho, Reito-sama, es difícil saber quién es el actual líder del Norte, como también a sus acompañantes ya que los únicos que se han presentado son los ex lideres_

_Reito: _cuantas muertes se necesitarán para que aparezcan (pensándolo), (calmándose un poco y soltando un suspiro de desahogo) _investiga lo que puedas y si es necesario investiga si la ex líder tuvo un hijo todo lo puedas cualquier indicio de alguno de ellos házmelo saber de inmediato, te quedo claro? _(escuchando una chicharra)

_-entendido, Reito-sama, _(haciendo una reverencia) _con su permiso _(haciéndose desaparecer)

….Y FUE CUANDO TODO EMPEZÓ…

Aquel joven de cabello obscuro deja salir otro suspiro, antes de volver, cuando de pronto choca con alguien..

_Reito: fíjate por donde caminas!, maldita sea! _(mirando a la persona con la que había chocado)

_-tú también fíjate bestia! _(acomodándome el cabello)

Me fije levemente quien era la persona que se me había cruzado de la nada en mi camino, era un chico de cabello obscuro con mirada entre enfadada y desaprobación total, mientras me paraba buscaba mi gorra con la mirada para recogerla y ponérmela de nuevo y así poder irme a mi siguiente clase, la cual a causa de esta bestia que me sigue mirando con inferioridad, ya no podre entrar y Mai se enojara conmigo en pocas palabras ahí va tu cena de esta noche Natsuki…

_Reito: no sé cómo es que dejaron entrar a una persona tan vulgar como tu _

_Natsuki: lo mismo digo, de ti _(poniéndome de nuevo la gorra y empezando a caminar), _tal vez pueda recuperar mi cena si ella me encuentra ahí cuando salga _(pensando)

Pero era de suponerse y de haber visto su expresión desde un principio, que no me dejaría irme tan fácil…

_Reito: _(sujetándome del brazo) _a donde crees que vas, no te vas a disculpar!? _(Enojado)

_Natsuki: porque me tendría que disculpar con una bestia! como tú! por haberse metido en mi camino!, siendo tú el que no se fijó!_

Apretándome más la muñeca la cual me empezaba a doler…

_Reito: que dijiste pequeña mocosa sacada de un basurero!_

La verdad es que ya me estaba empezando a enojar, que si no hubiese sido por Mai quien gritaba con tono preocupado un extraño nombre para mí hasta que me percate que se dirija a mí, le hubiera partido la cara ese pedazo de bestia machista, el muy cobarde inmediatamente me soltó viendo cómo se acercaba Mai…

_Mai: _(haciendo varias reverencias) _disculpe a mi amiga Saki si le causo algún problema, ella aún no está acostumbrada a estar fuera de casa así que discúlpela por favor, se ve que usted es un hombre comprensivo, así que por favor discúlpela_

_Eso sí que me reventó, no podía creer que Mai se estuviera disculpando con un tipo así y diciendo tales cosas_

_Natsuki: _(parándola) _que es lo que estás haciendo! _(sí que estaba enojada, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo)

Mai me ignoro por completo mientras que la bestia solo se le quedaba viendo, diciendo que no había nada que disculpar pero con ojos lujuriosos los cuales hicieron que me enojara más… ella me jalo e hizo que me disculpara forzosamente con aquel tipo, después de varias reverencias más el chico le sonrió a Mai de una forma tan lasciva que ni siquiera el muy descarado pudo contener y si no hubiese sido por la gorra se abrían notado mis ojos de color plateado, al "a ver quedado todo claro" con ese maldito, Mai me jalo para dirigirnos hacia nuestro salón, fue ahí cuando reaccione y me solté del agarre sin decirle nada empecé a caminar con dirección al estacionamiento, Mai ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de detenerme, supongo que sabía que en esos momentos no era adecuado para hablar….

…_..Y FUE CUANDO LA VOLVI A VER…._

Seguía caminando rumbo al estacionamiento cuando de pronto choque con alguien… de nuevo, ni me percate quien había sido hasta que se hizo escuchar una voz…

_-ara porque tan enojada, y no se supone que los de primero tienen clases ahora?_

En ese momento me detuve y solo dije…

_Natsuki: _(sin voltear) _que te importa y no te preocupes ya me iba de este horrendo lugar _(y empecé a caminar de nuevo)

Por alguna razón ella me siguió, pero decidí no mirar a atrás…

_-Ey! que tienes, si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo para que te relajes_

Seguí caminando fingiendo ignorarla para que así pudiera irme en paz pero no fue así, hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento..

_-por lo menos dime tu nombre desconocida, el mío es Shizuru_

Sin siquiera voltear a verla de nuevo me dirigí hacia mi moto sacando las llaves de mi bolsa del pantalón mientras ella me seguía hablando, la verdad no sé por qué su voz me fue relajando en el trayecto aunque fueran pocas palabras sin sentido, pero a la vez mis instintos me decían lárgate ahora mismo de ahí!..

_-wow, no sabía que eras tú la que manejaba semejante cosa _

Sin seguir captando lo que me decía me quite la gorra para ponerme el casco y poder salir libremente de ahí y dirigirme a algún bar o antro o yo que sé por un rato en lo que mi coraje se iba por completo, por suerte mía era viernes y benditos sean aquellos días así que encendí mi moto perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me fije quien era aquella persona…

…_..OTRA VEZ…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

…_.ES ELLA…_

Fue lo que me dije al percatarme de su forma de caminar… era tan única…. tan imponente… que al ver como se alejaba de nuevo de mi lado reaccione, no podía permitírmelo de nuevo y al parecer como aquella vez no sabía que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor según de eso me percate… ella parecía estar muy encerrada en su mundo hasta que le hable, por suerte pudo escuchar mi voz y se detuvo, creí tener una oportunidad así que me atreví a hablarle, sabía que ella era de los primero años ya que era la primera vez que la veía en el instituto, aunque también sabía que nadie más había entrado a cursos superiores pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en verme por aquel comentario que le hice, lo único que sentí en ese momento era angustia por escuchar una respuesta con voz fría, distante, y enojada, así que decidí seguirla y tratar de sacarle alguna información, pero todo fue en vano, cuando llegamos al destino final de aquella chica desconocida me percaté de que era de ella esa moto la que a veces encontraba en el lugar donde siempre estacionaba el coche Reito, cuando la vi subir a aquel vehículo mi corazón se aceleró haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran levemente sonrojadas, sentí más mi corazón casi salirse cuando se quitó la gorra dejando caer su hermoso cabello de color entre negro y azulado para recogerlo de nuevo y así ponerse bien el casco….

Y ahí me quede como idiota un buen rato viendo el camino que había tomado, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver es lo que mi mente decía….. De nuevo reaccione cuando mi rubia amiga en vez de hablarme como la gente normal lo hace me grito, pero para ella el gritar es hablar como gente normal así que ya no había remedio además ya me había acostumbrado como para enseñarle a hablar….

_Haruka: que haces aquí bubuzuke!?, aun no terminan tus clases_

_Shizuru: ara enserio?, creí que ya habían terminado (mirando el reloj)_

_Haruka: aja!, bueno lo que sea ya me voy!_ (caminado hacia un auto negro)

_Shizuru: recuerda que en la noche saldremos _

_Haruka: si, si!, nos vemos al rato dile a Yukino que regresare a la hora de la salida_(sacando sus llaves de su chaqueta)

_Shizuru: ara no la vas a esperar? Eso no es muy de ti_

_Haruka: lo haría si no tuviera que hacer el trabajo de otras personas bubuzuke!_

_Shizuru: ara siento que me estas echando la culpa, de algo_

_Haruka: pues piensa lo que quieras, ya me voy nos vemos, no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo _

_Shizuru: que tengas un buen viaje_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_NO SE QUE FUE LO QUE ME LLEVO A VOLVER A ESE LUGAR"_

Sabía que ya en un par de horas se aria aparecer la noche, por ver como los meseros empezaban a acomodar mesas, sillas y todo lo necesario para cuando los clientes empezasen a llegar….. en mi caso era una excepción, había llegado horas antes para ser precisos antes del mediodía… por suerte el dueño de este lugar es amigo de mi madre así que me dejo estar bebiendo desde temprano… Este es el único lugar que no está con el Norte o con el Sur en pocas palabras este lugar era normal o un punto muerto como algunos solían llamarlo, aquí no había tales reglas porque no sabias quien era quien pero aun así teníamos en mente que no debemos causar problemas, es mas era raro tener problemas aquí adentro, por la simple razón que entraban toda clase de personas, por suerte los problemas que habían eran causados por personas allegadas a todo esto… así que aquí me encontraba con la segunda botella de vodka ya vacía y mirando me vaso también ya vacío, cuando alguien me hablo…

_-vaya que si tenías problemas, Natsuki_

Voltee a ver quién me hablaba, era un señor como de la misma edad de mi madre como de entre 30 y 40 años de edad, bien parecido la verdad, y yo aún seguía en mis 5 sentidos, pero con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro…

_Natsuki:_ (suspire) _mhh digamos que sí y no, Endou_

_Endou: ya veo, es difícil empezar una nueva vida _

_Natsuki: si_ (sigo observando mi vaso vacío) _es muy triste saber cómo son las personas en realidad o porque lo hacen_

_Endou: en eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo_ (llamándole a un mesero) _y dime que se te apetece ahora Natsuki?_

_Natsuki: mhhhh supongo que una botella de Tequila estaría bien_

_Endou: claro no hay problema _

Endou le pidió al mesero una botella de tequila, junto con unas botellas de refrescos y vasos con limones y sal, estuvimos un buen rato platicando, mientras bebíamos, me había percatado que ya la gente empezaba a llegar, así que Endou se levantó de la barra, ya algo sonrojado…

_Natsuki: que ya tan pronto te vas? _

Lo mire para luego señalar con la mirada la botella de tequila que estaba a la mitad

_Endou: ya no soy tan joven Natsuki, la verdad siempre me ha sorprendido ver cómo es que puedes aguantar tanto alcohol_

_Natsuki:_ (sonreí) _si, algo tenía que aprender de Midori no crees?_

_Endou: jejeje, tienes razón en eso, ella sí que tiene un gran aguante…_

Hablando de la reina de Roma….

_-Ah! Con que hablando de mi a mis espaldas eh!_

_Enodu: oh Midori, que alegría verte por aquí de nuevo _

_Midori: si ya sabes es viernes.._

_Natsuki: para ti siempre es viernes Midori_

_Midori: solo es viernes cuando me dicen alcohol gratis_

_Natsuki: no creas que pagare tu cuenta _

_Midori: vamos Nat-chan! No seas mala onda_ (sentándose a lado mío)

_Natsuki:_ (sirviéndome otro caballito de tequila) _no soy mala onda pero conociéndote me dejaras en bancarrota_

_Endou: no se preocupen chicas la casa invita_

Fue tal sorpresa que casi tiro mi vaso de tequila…

_Natsuki: no hablas enserio verdad Endou?, ósea estamos hablando de Midori, no me digas que ya te afecto el alcohol_

_Endou: jejeje, no, no se me ha subido tanto así el alcohol, sé muy bien como beben ustedes así que no hay problema, además tómalo como un regalo Natsuki por tu nuevo puesto_

Midori se levanta de la silla para abrazar a Endou fuertemente…

_Midori: GRACIAS ENDOU!_

_Endou: solo espero que hagan un buen trabajo.._

_Natsuki: vaya, gracias Endou y si, hare lo mejor que pueda_

Endou hizo una reverencia para despedirse..

_Midori: sí que es día de suerte! No lo crees Nat-chan?_ (mientras se serbia tequila)

_Natsuki:_ (tomando un sorbo de mi vaso_) si supongo que si_

_Midori: Por cierto por que no fuiste a tus demás clases_

_Natsuki:_ (tomándome de un jalón el caballito y sirviéndome otro) _según que yo sepa, no eres mi madre como para decirte que hago y que no, además ni siquiera se las digo a ella… _

_Midori: está bien~~ ya entendí~~_

_Natsuki: qué tal si seguimos bebiendo sin decirnos cosas innecesarias _

_Midori: es lo que te iba a sugerir_

Después de varias botellas más de tequila, Vodka, Ron y demás, ya estaba llegando a mi límite además que calculando el tiempo de vida de las botellas y de cómo el lugar ya estaba lleno calcule que eran entre las 10-11 de la noche, así que decidí ir al sanitario para poder refrescarme y seguir bebiendo…

_Midori: que! Ya tan pronto! Te vas!? No aguantas nada Nat-chan apenas empezaba lo bueno!_

_Natsuki: tranquila ahora vengo, iré al sanitario_

_Midori: pero regresas ehh!_

Empecé a sentir el efecto del alcohol cuando me pare, caminaba algo torpe y tal vez de un lado a otro levemente, pero eso supongo porque la gente estaba bailando y tenía que cruzar todo el salón para poder ir a los sanitarios y aunque no quería meterme con nadie, ese nadie sí quiso….

_DEMONIOS OTRA VEZ TU!?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Virshy…

Mhh eso de mi primera historia no lo entiendo muy bien a que te refieres….

Lo de agarrar es si y no, porque si por en ese momento la había tratado como una muñeca de trapo y no por que digamos que si la respeta, solo que se le va la onda cuando está preocupada…

Espero que con esto haya contestado tus dudas y gracias! Por comentar! Nos vemos!


	3. DE NUEVO?

"_DE NUEVO….TU!?"_

Mataría al idiota que me empujo, si no es que antes me mataban a mí…

_-FIJATE, IDOTA!..._ (Volteándome a verme)

Enserio que me disculpe, y para que yo Natsuki Kuga se disculpase sí que era un milagro, pero gracias al alcohol es que cedi…

_Natuski:_ (sacando una servilleta de mi pantalón) _ENSERIO LO SIENTO AMIGO NO FUE MI INTENSIÓN, EN VERDAD, ALGUIEN ME EMPUJO ENSERIO QUE NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, DISCÚLPAME_

El ruido del lugar en verdad que no ayudaba, le estaba gritando… y tampoco no me había fijado de quien era hasta que escuche esa voz que ya se me hizo inconfundible desde la primera vez, a pesar del ruiderio…

_-OTRA! VEZ! TU!?_

Demonios….

_-NO PUEDO CREER QUE HASTA EN ESTE LUGAR DEJEN ENTRAR A GENTE DE TU CALAÑA!_

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero si seguía por el mismo camino algo de en verdad malo pasaría…

_-SABES CUANTO ME COSTO ESTA CAMISA!?, NIÑA DE CALLE!_

_Natsuki:_ (conteste lo más inocente posible..?) _NO, NO SE CUANTO COSTO, PERO YA ME DISCULPE _

_- Y CREES! QUE CON UNA SIMPLE DISCULPA ARREGLARAS ESTO!?, TENDRIA QUE VENDERTE PARA QUE ME PAGARAS LA CAMISA!_

_Natuski: QUE!, OYE SI ES ESO DIME CUANTO TE COSTO! Y TENDRAS TU DINERO!, PERO YA TRANQUILIZATE, NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS ASI! DE ENOJADO ES ALGO SIN SENTIDO!_

Ahí vamos de nuevo… no sé cómo a este hombre le gusta discutir por pequeñeces, la bestia al ver cómo le contestaba me agarro del cuello de mi playera..

_-QUE DIJISTE PEQUEÑA BASURA!…_

Y como mi paciencia es poca…

_Natsuki: QUE!?, APARTE DE ENOJON, CABEZA HUECA!?, DIJE QUE ALGO COMO ESO ES ESTUPIDO!_

Solo veía que su puño ya estaba cerrado, listo para golpearme, solo esperaba su primer golpe para después romperle la cara, pero entonces lo note…. sus ojos a pesar de casi no ver por las luces que constantemente cambiaban, sentí una extraña sensación en ellos, como también empezaba a sentir más calor no sé si era porque estaba ya el lugar al tope, o era el o era yo o las tres cosas juntas, pero lo que si estaba claro era el hecho de que los dos ya estábamos muy enojados y un movimiento en falso se armaría una gran pelea…. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran las palabras de mi madre que siempre decía…. No debes causar problemas…

Pero como soy yo!, me reí por suerte con la poca luz que había, eso pasó desapercibido pero aun sin hacer nada lo siguiente paso muy rápido….

_-VAYA, PERO MIREN QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ _

_-KANZAKI-SAN! QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!_ (acercándose) _SABE QUE NO PODEMOS CAUSAR NINGÚN PROBLEMA!_

_-CREÍ QUE ERAS MÁS LISTO, PERO ADELANTE HAZLO, QUIERO VER LA CARA QUE PONDRÁS CUANDO ESTÉN DETRÁS DE TI O ES QUE NO TIENES MIEDO A LO QUE PASE POR ESO LO HACES_

_-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! HARUKA-CHAN!,_ (tratando de que su mano soltara mi playera)

_Haruka: SOLO ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD_ (agarrando del brazo a su compañera)

Lo que me faltaba ya me estaba cansando por estar en una posición incómoda, y llega esta otra tipa haciéndola de emocion…

_Natsuki: HAZLO DE UNA VEZ QUE ME ESTOY CANSADO DE ESPERAR PARA PODER ROMPERTE LA CARA! _

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… con el golpe que me había dado sentí que, lo que me había tomado de alcohol se esfumo de golpe….. sentí como empezaba a escurrir sangre por mi labio, me limpie con la otra mano mientras me preparaba para agarrarlo a golpes… pero sorpresa fue la que recibí cuando ya estaba a punto de regresarle el golpe, sentí que mi mano ya no se movía así que mire quién demonios me estaba deteniendo pensé al instante si era una de sus amigas o alguien más que hasta ahora decidió dar la cara por esa bestia cobarde pero….

_-ENDOU! QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA!, SUÉLTAME! DÉJAME PARTIRLE LA CARA!_

Era el maldito de Endou que aparte de detenerme, me ignoro…

_Endou: SEÑOR LE PIDO QUE PAGE Y SE RETIRE INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTE LUGAR Y QUE JAMÁS VUELVA, O AL MENOS QUE LO SAQUEMOS DE AQUÍ A LA FUERZA, Y USTEDES SEÑORITAS SI VIENEN CON ESTE JOVEN LES PEDIRIA QUE HICIERAN LO MISMO_

_-Y QUIEN ES USTED PARA QUE ME DIGA ESAS COSAS!, SABE QUIEN SOY!?_

_Endou: SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTE LUGAR Y NO PIENSO PASAR POR ALTO ESTO ASI QUE NO, NO SE QUIEN ES USTED Y NI ME INTERESA, HAGAME EL FAVOR DE RETIRARSE INMEDIATAMENTE_

_-PUEDO COMPRAR ESTE LUGAR Y DESHACERME DE TI VEGETE_

La chica de voz más fuerte contesto..

_-NO VENIMOS CON EL_, (jalando a su acompañante) _VAMONOS DE AQUÍ BUBUZUKE NOS ESTA ESPERANDO, CON PERMISO_

_-HEY!, SABES QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO HARUKA!, Y TU MALDITA MOCOSA! ME LAS PAGARAS!, NO SIEMPRE TENDRAS SUERTE!_

Sin decir nada más unos guardias sujetaron a la bestia por los brazos mientras algunos se hacían a un lado, viendo como se lo llevaban, Endou por otro lado saco su celular y empezó a escribir algo, después de terminar de hacerlo se volteo y me dijo….

_Endou: lo siento mucho, Natsuki, vamos para que te den un poco de hielo_

Al principio me sentí traicionada pero conforme a lo que llegábamos a la barra de nuevo, me di cuenta el por qué lo había hecho..

_Natsuki: gracias Endou_

El no dijo nada después de lo que le dije, al llegar a la barra él se despidió de nuevo mientras me daban una bolsa de hielo y me la puse en el labio, mientras que Midori sin decirme nada me sirvió vodka en un vaso y lo puso a lado mío, yo lo agarre y me lo tome de jalón…

_Midori: qué bueno que regresaste creí que me dejarías morir sola_

_Natsuki: hasta crees que te dejaría sola con la mina de oro!_

_Midori: bien dicho! SALUD!_

_Natsuki: SALUD!_

Podría decir que esa forma de ser de Midori me gustaba y creo que la única… y empezamos de nuevo a beber… al ser como l de la madrugada, la susodicha de Midori llego para llevársela a casa, mientras se ponía un brazo de midori en sus hombros me dijo que si quería ser llevada también, pero le dije que no era necesario que aún estaba bien como para llegar a casa sola… después de otro rato y una última botella más, le dije al mesero que me despidiera de Endou, agarre mi gorra y me levante, para pasar por ultimo al sanitario fui tranquilamente evitando a toda costa los empujones y demás hasta llegar al sanitario de mujeres…

_EL MUNDO ES REALMENTE PEQUEÑO CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS?_

_O ES QUE ALGUIEN QUIERE QUE NOS CONOSCAMOS?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había tardado en volver Reito con las bebidas así que les dije a mis dos amigas que vieran que es lo que había pasado, (de mala gana una de ellas) fueron en busca de mi amigo de la infancia, en lo que yo seguía platicando con algunos de los nuestros de planes a futuro, después de unos minutos regresaron, me quede algo confusa cuando ellas llegaron sin Reito…

_-Ara!, no se supone que debían de traer a Reito?_

_-podemos ir a hablar a otro lado Bubuzuke? (quien miraba a la gente que tenía detrás de mí)_

_-shizuru-san… el…_

Suzushiro-san se acercó y me dijo al oído…

_-el estúpido de Reito, causo un problema y fue echado de aquí_

Sabía que ya no debía seguir con aquella platica y menos sabiendo que estábamos con algunos de los nuestros, si se enteraran de lo que había hecho Reito de inmediato lo darían por muerto antes de que sus empezados actos de enojo empezaran a causar más problemas, me disculpe por parte de Reito diciéndoles que se había ido a casa porque se empezó a sentir mal, después de unas horas más de platica y de bebida, me pare y me fui al sanitario…

_ESA PORTE…. LA CONOZCO_

Mi corazón empezaba a casi salirse de mi pecho de felicidad al encontrarla de nuevo, el baño estaba casi vacío porque ella estaba lavándose la cara mientras se veía ya algo ebria y se tocaba el labio, me asuste al ver que le estaba saliendo sangre del labio, y me acerque para saber lo que le había pasado..

_Shizuru: ara, que te paso?_

Ella sin saber quién era (todavía) me contesto…

_-un idiota me golpeo, sin razón alguna y estaba a punto de romperle la cara si no fuera por Endou_

_Shizuru: Endou?_

_-mhhh un amigo, aunque gracias a el evite un gran problema… arggg! Carajo! _

Me acerque mientras sacaba un pañuelo de mi bolsa y la hice mirarme….

_Shizuru: como no te va a doler si ni dejas que se cierre (limpiando la sangre que caía)_

_-ya estaba cerrado! solo quería limpiarme para poder irme_

Por una extraña razón sentí que estaba hablando con un cachorro de lobo siendo regañado por algo que hizo sin querer..

_Shizuru: _(mirando cómo se quiere tocar de nuevo el labio) _solo mantén tus manos apartadas de tu boca mientras se cicatriza, entendiste?_

_-sí.. Gracias… _(Haciendo sus manos a un lado)

Aquella desconocida agacho la cabeza, cuando me percate que estaba empezando a olfatear el lugar llegando a mi cuello de nuevo…

_Shizuru: que pasa?_

Me costó un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no caer en tentación en empezar a besarla, ahora que lo pienso era la primera vez que me sentía con alguien así, había salido con chicos y chicas por igual pero nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de querer que siempre estuviera así…

_-tu olor…_ (Besando mi cuello) _es realmente embriagante _(mordiendo con delicadeza mi lóbulo)

_Shizuru: que… haces…_

_-quiero seguir probando…_

Deje que me siguiera besando el cuello mientras poco a poco se dirigía a mi clavícula, para dirigirse al otro lado de mi cuello que faltaba por probar, sus manos ya las tenía en mi cintura y mis manos estaban en sus hombros hizo que retorciera hasta tocar contra la pared levemente, ya empezaba a sentir más el calor, de pronto sentí una de sus piernas en mi entrepierna pidiéndome permiso para poder pegar más su cuerpo al mío, algo dudosa deje que pusiera su pierna en medio para empezar a sentir más su cuerpo, una de sus manos que estaban en mi cintura bajo un poco para poder agarra mi muslo haciendo que levantara mi pierna, mientras ella la cargaba, mientras me seguía besando deliciosa y delicadamente cada centímetro de mi cuello… ya mi mente estaba a punto de quedarse en blanco por completo, hasta que reaccione por las de risas de unas mujeres que se acercaban más al sanitario, la aparte de mí tan delicadamente como pude, ella aun en trance se quedó mirándome con cara de porque, yo me acerque y le di un pequeño beso sin que le lastimara el labio herido….

Ella reacciono cuando entraron aquellas chicas riendo sin tomarnos tanto en cuenta…. Aquella desconocida volvió a acercase mientras mordía levemente de nuevo mi lóbulo para decirme algo despues…

_-te estaré esperando haya afuera, dejare que me sigas o no, eso dependerá de ti…_

Y sin más salió.. Claro que la seguiría, no pensaba en dejarla irse así sin más, aunque se viera mi necesidad de tener una noche de placer, no podía dejarla, no, no y no!, así que me lave las manos y salí casi corriendo, fue algo difícil deshacerme de Suzushiro-san y de Kikukawa-san, pero lo pude resolver con un… no quiero que cuando llegue a casa, el ex líder aun despierto este esperándome para hablar de Reito, supongo que lo entendieron y cuando salimos me despedí de ellas diciéndoles que me iría en taxi ellas dudosas de que yo tomara un taxi a esa horas espere con paciencia hasta que mi amiga rubia prendió el motor de su coche y empezaba a irse, cuando vi que ya se habían alejado empecé a buscar con la mirada aquella moto que había visto un par de veces, hasta que escuche el sonido del motor acercase…

_-te llevo?_ (extendiéndome su mano)

Su voz era tan sexi que sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse…

_Shizuru: no estoy familiarizada con este vehículo de dos ruedas…_ (Tomando su mano)

_-no te preocupes…_

Aquella desconocida, ya conocida me acerco más haciendo que me sentara entre sus piernas…

_Shizuru: estas segura de esto?, no crees que sería incomodo?_

-_al contrario sería fantástico tenerte entre mis brazos, claro si quieres, si no pues no hay problema en que vayas atrás y me abraces aunque no sería mala idea también pero… no sería bueno para mí porque… quiero seguir oliendo tu aroma…_

_Shizuru: ara, y como le harás si tendrás que ponerte el casco.._

_-no te preocupes por eso iré lento, además de que a estas horas los policías casi no andan prestando atención a lo que pasa, además quería que tú te pusieras el casco por qué.. ammm… solo tengo uno… así que por eso póntelo tú, por favor..?_

_Shizuru: no, póntelo tu siento que no tengo que preocuparme por tales cosas, porque si llegara a pasar algo tú me protegerías no es verdad?_ (mirándola tiernamente)

Reaccione segundos después de haberle dicho esas cosas vergonzosas, sentía el calor correr por mi cara que me alegre que aun fuera de noche porque no me gustaría pasar por eso en público, ella, yo, completamente rojas, sin saber que decir o hacer todo eso en segundos hasta que me hizo reaccionar como trataba de salir de aquel vergonzoso momento….

_-es-está bien… me lo pond-ré porque t-tú me lo pides_

_Shizuru: ara, me siento alagada _

Controlándome lo más que pude para que pudiera salir mi voz lo mas posible…

-_pues deberías,_ (reaccionando al intento de cambiar de atmosfera otra vez, recogiéndose el cabello para ponerse el casco) _porque es raro que yo obedezca a alguien aparte de Mai_

_Shizuru: ara, parece que tengo competencia…_

Al momento de que se iba aponer el casco se detuvo, me agarró del mentón y me beso, de una forma tan especial que no sabría definirlo tenia de todo un poco aquel beso que me hizo entender que no jugara con esas palabras de nuevo, pero me dije que si quería volver a sentir esa sensación tendría que volver a hacerlo, dependiendo si algo mas llegase a pasar…

_-veo que te quedo claro así que vámonos_ (poniéndose el casco)

_ME PERDÍ…_

No sabía en qué momento fue en el que ella había prendido su moto y que mis manos ya estaban entrelazadas detrás de su cuello mientras que mi cabeza estaba acurrucada en su cuello, empezamos a avanzar, fue tan relajante sentir su calor y escuchar el sonido de su corazón al mismo ritmo que el mío…. algo acelerada, lo note cuando empezaba a besar su cuello, mientras que una de mis manos la soltaba para irse debajo de su playera y sentirla, sentí como se estremecía mientras que ella pisaba más el acelerador. Me sentí más viva de querer más, que mi mano que se encontraba debajo de su playera la empezaba arañar, ella gruñía de forma tan excitante que sin darme cuenta ya había frenado…. se quitó el casco y sin esfuerzo o complicación alguna me cargo entre sus brazos mientras que no dejaba de besarla apasionadamente pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, sentí que andaba buscando algo por todas sus bolsas..

_Shizuru: _(apartándome delicadamente) _bájame, para que puedas buscar las llaves _(algo agitada)

_-no te preocupes ya las encontré _(me volvió a besar)

Con ojos entre abiertos vi que estábamos en una cabaña, pensé por un momento como es que podría estar una cabaña en medio de la ciudad, pero después de sentir su legua en mi cuello poco me importo donde estábamos con tal de que me hiciera suya esta desconocida..

Ella sin prender la luces ni nada, me seguía cargando hasta tocar la puerta de la habitación la cual sería el único testigo de lo que iríamos a hacer, al abrir y cerrar la puerta me bajo y empezó a quitarme la ropa mientras me besaba el cuello, y nos dirigíamos a la cama, yo empezaba a quitarle el cinturón del pantalón, mientras que mi otra mano le quitaba su chaqueta, al toparnos con la cama ya le había quitado el pantalón y la chaqueta dejándola con solo su playera, mientras que ella me había quitado la blusa y el pantalón que traía, ella de nuevo me cargo y me acostó delicadamente en la cama mientras besaba mi hombro, quitando con su boca lentamente uno de los tirantes, mientras que yo hacia el intento de acercarla más ella se dirigió a mi otro hombro haciendo lo mismo, cada roce que me hacía con su boca me desesperaba más, después de haberme quitado el otro tirante se apartó de mí, me miro tan tiernamente que no pude evitar levantar mi mano diciéndole que viniera hacia mí, quería sentir su piel contra la mía que me cubriera con todo su cuerpo quería oler a ella y tener ese olor siempre mostrando que era completamente de ella…

Aquella desconocida me sonrió y luego se quitó la playera dejándome ver su muy sexi lencería de color negro con encaje demasiado sexi la verdad y un cuerpo bien formado, se notaba que hacia ejercicio por cómo se notaron leve unos cuadros en su vientre, me tomo de la mano e hizo que me levantara un poco para que ella pusiera su otra mano desocupada en mi espalda mientras se dirigía a los seguros del brassier, escuchándose un clic ella me lo quito y empezó a besar mis pechos…

_DIOS! COMO LA AMO!_

Ya mis manos le habían quitado su fina y muy sexi lencería, mientras que sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo tan lento hasta llegar a la última ropa que nos impedía disfrutar a ambas ella dejo de besar mis pechos mientras que con pequeños besos se dirigía a su siguiente objetivo, al llegar al lugar beso mis muslos, haciendo que me estremeciera más de la cuenta, puse mis manos en su cabeza queriendo mas, ella entiendo y con sus dientes jalo de aquella prenda dejándola tirada por algún lugar del cuarto empezó a besar desde la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima, me sentía desfallecer, y ella lo disfrutaba lo podía sentir por el simple hecho de que le roge que me hiciera suya, y lo hizo varias veces, de distintas formas y cada una de ellas fueron tan lindas, tan únicas que cada caricia, beso, toque lo recordaría por el resto de mi vida,

"_ME LO HIZO CON TANTO AMOR, QUE ERA INVITABLE ENAMORARME DE ELLA,_

_PERO QUE DIGO DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE LA VI ME ENAMORE PERDIDAMENTE_

_DE AQUELLA DESCONOCIDA, YA CONOCIDA…"_

Caí profundamente dormida entre los brazos de la desconocida que amablemente me envolvieron con ternura y amor….

Espero que les haya gustado! Porque ya sigue lo bueno de esta historia! Siento el retraso! De la acción pero era inevitable XD ^w^ nos vemos! Y saludos!


	4. DESCONOCIDA?

DESCONOCIDA?

"_NO LO PUDE CREER EN ESE MOMENTO"_

Escuchaba a lo lejos el zumbido de mi celular, eso significaba que me estaban buscando, quería dejarlo pasar y seguir sintiendo el calor de aquella persona que se había aferrado a mi desde la madrugada, pero mis oídos no dejaban de escuchar ese sonido enloquecedor, fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos notando que ya era creo que casi el mediodía era de suponerse ya que apenas nos habíamos dormido, me deshice del agarre de aquella chica de cabello café, para buscar en mi pantalón mi celular al ver todas las llamadas perdidas de Mai, Mikoto y hasta de NAO!... me empecé a vestir cuando sonó de nuevo el celular esta vez era llamada de Nao, conteste mientras salía de la habitación echándole una última mirada aquella hermosa chica que presentía que la conocía, le di gracias a los dioses por no tener resaca, pero presentía que la tendría de todas formas…

_-DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS! NATSUKI!_

Ohh dios era la voz de Mai en fase dragón ya…

_Natsuki: M-Mai!?, como estas?, b-buenos di-días? _

_Mai: BUENOS DIAS! NATSUKI!, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!, TE EH ESTADO LLAMANDO TODA LA MAÑANA Y TU! NI TUS MALDITAS LUCES!, _

_Natsuki: lo-lo sie- lo siento!, no fue mi intención preocuparte!_

Camine de un lado a otro preocupada por mi vida en la sala de la cabaña…

_Mai: NO ME VENGAS CON LO SIENTO AHORA NATSUKI!, DONDE ESTAS PREGUNTE!, VOY POR TI! AHORA!... Y ESTARAS CASTIGADA!_

Me empezó a doler la cabeza….

_Natsuki: OYE!, no eres mi madre para hacer eso! Ni siquiera Saeko lo ha hecho!, además por que debería de hacerte caso! Si me ignoras, solo me haces caso cuando te conviene! No es justo Mai! Que vengas como la buena ahora y yo la mala!_

Me asuste la verdad por ya no escuchar la voz de Mai, me detuve en seco mientras ya empezaba a sudar frio había metido la pata y muy metida…

_Natsuki: Ma-Mai?... lo sie-nto.. no, no fue mi intención decirte eso en verdad, solo que _(agarre mucho aire para decir lo siguiente)_ me choca que actúes así, me revienta y lo sabes además, tu misma viste como te veía, medio tanta rabia que actuaras así, que no lo entendía y sigo sin entenderlo, tú no eres así! _

Seguía sin escuchar nada…

_Natsuki: _(empecé a caminar de nuevo)_ ayer.. ayer lo volví a ver, fue pura casualidad lo juro!, pero hubo un accidente…, quería evitar todo problema alguno, hasta me disculpe! Inclusive, pero cuando me vio de nuevo y yo a él, todo paso tan rápido…_

…

_Mai: no te hizo nada verdad?_

Era una voz tan calmada que la verdad si no fuera porque la conocía demasiado podría decir que la hice entrar en razón, y si lo había hecho y ella lo sabía pero sabía que esa voz tenía preocupación, ira, tristeza, impotencia….

_Natsuki: _(calmada) _solo un labio roto…_

_Mai: evita a ese tipo a toda costa inclusive a sus amistades me entendiste?, además te empezaremos a llamar Saki _

_Natsuki: que pasa Mai? _

Sentándome en uno de los sofás para ver la puerta de aquella habitación…

_Mai: por favor, prométeme que no te meterás con él ni con sus amistades…_

_Natsuki: está bien, te lo prometo pero como sabré quienes son sus amigos?, que tal si me los encuentro?_

_¨ME ENAMORE DE AQUELLA CASTAÑA SIN DARME CUENTA_

_DE QUE ESE ERA UN PRECIOSO ERROR"_

Decidí regresar a la habitación para ver si ella no se había despertado por el escándalo que trate de evitar, mientras seguía esperando respuesta de Mai…. Abrí lentamente la puerta para poder mirar si ya estaba despierta, pero no había escuchado nada… No necesite ninguna información para saber quién era esa desconocida… estaba de espaldas dormida aun y fue cuando lo vi…. Un tatuaje de serpiente a la mitad de la espalda, la sabana ni siquiera intento taparla por completo…. no lo podía creer, reaccione gracias a que la voz de Mai que volvió a decir mi nombre..

_Mai: me escuchaste Nat?_

_Natsuki: eh? _

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no la despertara, me aparte y salí de la cabaña para sentarme en las escaleras…

_Mai: de los demás solo se sus nombres pero todos ellos van a la misma escuela que nosotras, será fácil si preguntamos de casualidad quienes son, pero aun así….sabes a lo que me refiero verdad Nat?_

_Natsuki: si, si se a lo que te refieres, Mai _

_" YA NO SABÍA QUE HACER…" _

_Natsuki: oye Mai, podemos hablarlo cuando regrese esta noche, con todas?_

_Mai: pero.._

_Natsuki: si lo sé es importante pero me duele la cabeza y sabes que cuando me duele no puedo pensar claramente las cosas, por eso lo hablaremos en la noche te parece?…_

_MENTIRA MÁS GRANDE!, SENTÍA COMO MI CORAZÓN ERA APLASTADO SIN ESFUERZO ALGUNO DESTRUYÉNDOLO…_

_Mai: está bien pero no regreses tan tarde escuchaste?_

_Natsuki: si, si estaré ahí antes de la cena_

Ya iba a colgar cuando Mai me detuvo…

_Mai: oye amm Nao quiere hablar contigo…_

Sentí como los nervios se me pusieron de punta, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con ella…

_Natsuki: oh enserio?, de seguro es para reclamarme por hacer que me llamara_

_Mai: si, creo que si _

Mai se despidió de mi de nuevo mientras le pasaba el teléfono a la araña, segundos más pasaron para que ella me hablara..

_Nao: Maldita sea cachorra!_

_Natsuki: hola araña, buenos días_

_Nao: sabes cuánto sufrí por tu culpa?_

_Natsuki: no fue mi intención hacerlo_

_Nao: me las pagaras!, te hare sufrir por lo que me hizo Mai, para que te llamara.._

Unos cuantos gritos más de Nao, hicieron que Mai y Mikoto se fueran de la habitación de Nao, ellas ya sabían para donde _iba nuestra discusión…_

_Nao: sabes quién es ella verdad?_

_Natuski: si y no_

_Nao: ella es la actual líder del Sur…_

Una parte de mí ya lo sabía…

_Natsuki: Nao…_

_Nao: es peligroso y lo sabes Natsuki…_

_Natsuki: lo sé, pero…_

_Nao: asegúrate bien que es lo que sientes antes de hacer alguna tontería… _

_Natsuki: cuanto tiempo tengo…_

_Nao: puedo darte a lo mucho 3 semanas más, si no es que 4 eso dependerá de ti y de ella si se acorta o no.._

_Natsuki: Nao…_

_Nao: no me lo agradezcas cabeza hueca, lo hago por el bien de todos ya que tú eres la líder y quiera o no tengo que proteger a la líder del clan, pero Natsuki… ten cuidado… parece que ese tipo, el que te golpeo es el más peligroso, de los demás, intentare averiguar mas pero… bueno tú ya lo sabes verdad?, será mejor que te deje ya hemos estado hablando mucho y tal vez ella ya esté despierta, disfrútala todo lo que puedas, y haz todo lo que puedas… por cierto asegúrate de que no sepa quién eres eso te puede ayudar para cuando sea la hora de irse, que los dioses estén contigo Natsuki_

Sin decir más me colgó, me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía preocupada, mis pensamiento se fueron al momento de sentir que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda voltee y era ella, me impresione por esos ojos color rubí que me veían con gran ternura y una sonrisa tan hermosa que pareciera que le había quitado a un dios su ángel más preciado solo para mí, como castigo de haberlo enviado…

_-buenos días desconocida_

_Recordé las palabras de Mai y de Nao..._

_Natsuki: me llamo Saki, y buenos días Shizuru?_

_Shizuru: ara, creí que no me habías puesto atención_

_Natsuki: si te puse atención pero no supe de quien era esa hermosa voz, hasta que te volví a escuchar…_

Nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos más y nos empezamos a reír, me pare y le extendí mi mano…

_Natsuki: bueno señorita Shizuru le gus… wow…._

Cuando la ayude a levantarse me di cuenta que llevaba puesta una de mis camisas, se veía tan.. como explicarlo.. Increíblemente hermosa…

_Shizuru:_ (poniendo sus manos en mis hombros) _ara, parece que a Saki le gusta mi atuendo_

_Natsuki: _(sonriendo y acercándola más a mi) _que si me gusta?, más bien me encanta_(besándola)

Empezamos a reír de nuevo cuando nuestros estómagos pedían a gritos por algo de comida, así que volvimos a entrar a la cabaña para alistarnos y poder ir a desayunar a algún lugar, cuando le pregunte si quería bañarse me dijo que si, le cedi que se bañara primero y ella acepto sin decir más, así que la espere a que saliera para poder bañarme yo….

Cuantas ganas tenía de bañarme con ella pero ella y yo sabíamos que eso no sería posible…. Por ahora…

Me dije que si solo a lo mucho tendría 3 semanas, con esa mujer tan hermosa no lo desperdiciaría en nada, así que decidí poner manos a la obra, dando el 100% desde el inicio...

"_ESTABA CAVANDO MI PROPIA TUMBA POR ELLA"_

Después de una hora, salimos de aquella cabaña rumbo a un restaurante, al llegar pedimos un lugar algo apartado para tener más privacidad, pedimos nuestro desayuno-comida y esperamos a que nos lo trajeran…

_Natuski: y….. Dime ammm….. De qué quieres hablar?_ (disimulado mi nerviosismo extremo)

_Shizuru: mhhh no lo sé, quiero saber muchas cosas de ti pero a la vez no sé, dime que somos?_

No lo dude dos veces la verdad pero decidí que tendría que esperar, por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien sin importar que pasara después, solo tendría que esperar el sí o el no..

_Natsuki: te.. te diré la respuesta cuando hayamos terminado de comer te.. te parece?, mientras tanto puedes preguntarme otra cosa si gustas…_

Que salvada la verdad…

_Shizuru: bueno una más fácil, mhhhh _

_"Simplemente ya no era yo, hasta que paso"_

Su cara era tan linda como la de un niño pensando que va querer que le regalen..

_Shizuru: mhhh dime que te gusta hacer?, o con quien vives?, te dejare que me cuentes lo que tu quieras te parece Saki?_

_Natsuki: jejeje!, me lo pones un poco más difícil no suelo decir mucho de mi si no me lo preguntan_

_Shizuru: que te parece si turnamos una y una pregunta_

_Natuski: está bien.._

Ya nos habían dejado la comida mientras empezábamos nuestro pequeño juego de conocernos, al finalizar nuestra comida decidimos ir a pasear a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí y fue cuando lo hice, le dije que me esperara un momento así que me eche a correr mientras le decía que contara del 1 al 600 lento, fue algo tonto la verdad pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle…

Empecé a buscar algo… romántico?... ni sabía que era lo que esa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color rubí me hacía, pero sentía que lo tenía que hacer, y lo hice, decidí dejar mis miedos atrás para poder saber qué es lo que aquella castaña quería de mi... por suerte mía encontré una tienda de regalos, entre y empecé a ver todo lo que tenían, peluches, bolsas de regalos, globos, nunca eh sido buena en estas cosas...

_"TENIA LA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO Y LO SIGO HACIENDO EN LA ACTUALIDAD"_

No podía preguntarle a uno de los vendedores porque me saldrían con una larga lista y tiempo es lo que no tengo así que agarre lo primero que me llamo la atención:

- una caja de madera

- una bolsa de confeti

- globos

- una hoja de color rojo

- un sobre

- listón de color blanco

- una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón

Y la parte más difícil fue… QUE PONER ADENTRO DE LA CAJA!?, mire mi reloj y viendo lo que me tarde solo me faltaría a lo mucho unos 5 minutos más para que llegue al 600, camine por los pasillos de aquel lugar viendo que podría ser lindo?, como que cosa le agradaría a una chica fina de 19 años?, la verdad lo medite mucho pero lo encontré... un peluche en forma de lobo de color café, con ojos de color verde, fue lo que más me llamo la atención, lo tome y lo puse en la caja que no soltaba hasta cuando se lo di a la chava que atendía, saque mi tarjeta de crédito y lo pague, ahí mismo saque todas las cosas de la caja, abrí la bolsa de confeti e hice un tapizado en la caja, puse el peluche, infle unos cuatro globos y los puse en las cuatro puntas de la caja, agarre la hoja y le pedí a la chava que me prestara su pluma y escribí un te quiero mucho grande y un QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?, lo doble lo metí al sobre, lo amarre con el listón a la caja de chocolates y lo puse abajo de las patitas delanteras del pequeño lobo y cerré la caja, guarde todo lo que me sobro en la bolsa que me dio la chava y me salí corriendo, faltando dos minutos me detuve y la vi sentada pacientemente.. contando?.. respire hondo para poder tranquilizar mi corazón y camine hacia ella, al estar atrás de ella, deje con cautela la caja y la empuje haciendo que tocara sus piernas, ella reacciono y la levanto, y se volteo a verme…

_Shizuru:_ (con curiosidad mirando la caja) _que es esto Saki?_

_Natsuki: solo ábrelo…_

Ella lo abrió, se sorprendió, agarro el peluche, lo abrazo mientras sacaba la carta, la leyó y se lanzó hacia mi dándome un beso haciéndome entender que si aceptaba serlo…

_Natuski: sabes es la primera vez que hago una cosa asi_

_Shizuru: y para mí es la primera vez que le doy un sí a una persona desconocida, conocida después de un día de habernos conocido?_

_Natsuki: eso sí que es raro_

_Shizuru: ara, creí que así eras_

_Natsuki: entonces discúlpame por se extraña?_

_Shizuru: su hubieses sido "normal" no te habría puesto atención y no estaríamos saliendo_

_Natsuki: en eso tienes razón, me gusta ser mhhh rara?_

_Shizuru: entonces las dos somos raras, tu por hacer esas cosas y a mí por gustarme las cosas que haces_

Nos miramos y empezamos a reír...

_Natsuki:_ (abrazándola por la cintura) _dime que quieres hacer ahora, todavía tenemos tiempo de ir a otro lugar..._

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de su celular, se disculpó conmigo para poder contestar la llamada, mientras ella hablaba veía su cara de disgusto, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que nuestro día había terminado, además de que también tenía que regresar a casa y ya era casi la hora de la cena, ella se disculpó conmigo por no poder seguir nuestro día juntas, yo también lo sentí..

"_Y LO SIGO SIENTIENDO CUANDO NO ESTAS A LADO MIO"_

me ofrecí en llevarla a casa pero ella se negó amablemente, sabia el porqué, así que no volví a insistir más, nos despedimos con un beso, para después tomar cada quien nuestro camino a casa, al llegar a casa, encontré a Mai preparando la cena, Mikoto sentada en el comedor esperando que le den de comer y la araña se encontraba viendo la tele, también me percaté de que la araña tenía una gasa que le cubría el chichón que le había hecho Mai, ellas voltearon a verme, Mai apago la estufa y me abrazo, pareciendo que regrese de la guerra... siempre tan maternal..., Mikoto también me abrazo, y la araña como siempre de distante...

_Mai: gracias a los dioses que has regresado (revisándome el labio)_

_Natsuki: tranquila, no es de gravedad_

_Mikoto: pero..._

_Natsuki: lo sé, pero si no fuera por Endou hubiera sido peor, que solo este labio roto_

_Mai: sí que tuviste suerte, pero por el momento ve a lavarte, para que podamos empezar a comer, si?_

_Natsuki: está bien ahora vengo..._

Después de la cena lo hablamos...

_¨ESE FUE MI SEGUNDO ERROR"_

_Mai: entonces Nat que se supone que tenemos que hacer?_

_Natsuki: pensé en que teníamos que dejar la escuela e irnos a otra, pero eso sería sospechoso y más para esa bestia, Mai has averiguado algo más? _

_Mai: pues... Akira-kun averiguo algunas cosas algo alarmantes…_

_Natsuki: alarmantes?, a que te refieres…_

_Mai: ha escuchado, que algunos de los nuestro como los del Sur han estado "metiéndose en problemas"_

_Natsuki: explícame el "metiéndose en problemas"_

_Mai: los han encontrado muertos sin saber quién empezó, dicen que tal vez este apareciendo otra mafia que quiere nuestros territorios por igual, pero aún no se ha sabido muy bien quien es el que mueve los hilos..._

_Natuski: básicamente me estás diciendo que alguien de nosotros dos está metido en esto, echándole la culpa a otra mafia?_

_Mai: básicamente, si _

_Natsuki: quiero que Akira investigue más a fondo y que sea más cautelosa, y diles a las demás que estén al pendiente de cualquier riña, quiero que peinen el lugar sin que los nuestros se enteren y algo más pase, entendido?_

_Mai: le avisare a Akira-kun para que entregue el mensaje a las demás y estén alertas _

_Natsuki: Mientras tanto, pediré que traigan otro coche para ustedes dos_ (mirando a Mikoto y a Nao), _a partir del lunes ya no se podrán ir con Mai a la escuela, como también deberán irse por otro lado y regresar por diferente camino, y estoy pensando en pasarlas a otro lugar cerca obvio para estar en contacto pero no sé, ustedes que piensan?_

_Mikoto: yo no pienso en sepárame de Mai!_

_Nao: sería más peligroso si nos separamos ahora cachorra_

_Natsuki: entonces está decidido, estaremos en constante comunicación cuando estemos lejos, mañana en la mañana me pondré en contacto para que les traigan un coche blindado, y todos los días los revisare antes de salir, no quiero encontrarme con una sorpresa, supongo que con esto se termina esta sesión, no es así Mai?_

_Mia: le dirás a Saeko-sama?_

_Natsuki: necesito más información para saber si le digo o no a mi madre, así que no, por ahora no le diremos nada y espero que las demás también, no levanten sospechas, no quiero que se desate una guerra, aunque la hemos estado librando muchas veces así que no sabemos cuándo llegara, por eso antes que llegue quiero detenerla, además siento que mi madre ya está haciendo lo suyo así que no hay que meternos en sus investigaciones si se topan con ella, solo deseo que no se entere que ya sabemos que está pasando_

"_Y ASI FUE COMO EL PLAN DE REITO EMPEZO…"_


	5. SORPRESAS

_SORPRESAS_

"_ESTOY EN EL PARAISO"_

Al llegar a casa, como siempre mi amiga rubia y su compañera de vida me estaban esperando en la puerta…

_Shizuru: ara, no creí verlas hasta la hora de la cena_

_Haruka: bubuzuke! El ex líder te está esperando…_

_Shizuru: dile que en unos 10 minutos estaré con él, necesito cambiarme de ropa_

_Haruka: será mejor que sea rápido porque esta enfado_

_Shizuru: ara, y eso que mi padre está enojado?_

_Haruka: será porque evitaste tu obligación como líder? Al solucionar el problema de esa bestia?_

_Shizuru: yo nunca la evite, yo solo no quería saber de Reito_

_Haruka: pues como quieras llamarlo pero apúrate_

Deje mis cosas en mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, después de 5 min ya me encontraba camino al despacho de mi padre, toque levemente la puerta, hasta que la voz del otro lado se escuchó..

_Ryuu: puedes pasar Shizuru.._

_Shizuru: buenas noches padre, en que le puedo ayudar_

_Ryuu: supongo que ya lo sabes_

_Shizuru: si es por Reito hablare con el inmediatamente.._

_Ryuu: necesito que lo controles no puede ir sintiéndose el más fuerte del mundo, solo porque tiene el poder de los dioses, si no lo detienes quien sabe que pueda pasar, por creer que es dios_

_Shizuru: lo se_

_Ryuu: sé que lo entiendes pero no lo haces_

"_DEBI INSISTIRLE MAS"_

_Shizuru: no entiendo, piensas que no hablare con él?_

_Ryuu: no, no me refiero a eso, pero tienes que tener cuidado_

_Shizuru: padre no me vengas con rodeos ahora, dime que pasa_

_Ryuu: no es momento de decírtelo hija, solo quiero que controles a Reíto, es por nuestro bien si es posible no quiero que vaya a la escuela en lo que se calma, está bien?_

_Shizuru: si _

_Ryuu: ya te puedes ir, nos vemos en la cena_

Hice una reverencia y salí del despacho, me dirigí a la habitación de Reito para hablar con él, toque levemente la puerta y me abrió…

_Reito: shizuru que haces aquí?_

_Shizuru: eh venido a hablar contigo_

_Reito: y de qué?_

_Shizuru: ara, ya no te acuerdas? Sí que te pego la resaca_

_Reito: déjate de tonterías Shizuru y dime que quieres_

_Shizuru: por lo menos me dejas pasar o quieres que lo diga en medio del pasillo?_

Al entrar a su cuarto me percate que estaba hecho un desastre, antes él no era así..

"_TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD, PERO NO LA TOME"_

_Shizuru: dime porque el cambio tan repentino?_

_Reito: no se dé qué me hablas, todas las personas cambian todos los días no sé a qué cambio te refieres_

_Shizuru: por qué tan agresivo quiero decir, ayer casi nos metes en un problema enorme_

_Reito: por dios Shizuru! Si es por eso esa zorra, ella se lo merecía_

_Shizuru: así que fue mujer_

_Reito: va en nuestra escuela_

_Shizuru: Reito sabes que no debemos causar problemas_

"_NUNCA OLVIDARE EL ERROR QUE COMETI"_

Vaya que cambio tan repentino..

_Reito: si, lo sé y lo siento, no sé qué me paso, no volverá a suceder…_

_Shizuru: pues espero que no lo hagas de nuevo, y por favor pídele a alguien que limpie este lugar_

Me pare y salí del cuarto y no volví a hablar con el de ese tema

"_QUE INGENUA FUI AL CREERLE"_

"_SIMPLEMENTE ASI NO ERA YO"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO"_

Me levantaba temprano para revisar nuestros vehículos afanosamente viendo, desarmando algunas piezas con tal de encontrar cualquier cosa, lo bueno es que no encontraba nada y eso me aliviaba pero seguía sintiéndome preocupada, en la escuela dejamos de frecuentar a Mikoto y a la araña, pero siempre en constante contacto, ya que el tal Reito como me dijo Mai que se llamaba, nada más nos conocía a nosotras, dejamos de salir a los lugares que frecuentábamos, hasta Midori en esa semana (y hasta la actualidad) dejo de salir con tal de estar pendiente de lo que pasaba, pero para no sospechar salía con Youko, con la excusa de que han pensado en tener un hijo (la verdad es que Youko no sabía nada de lo que pasaba), por eso en vez de salir a bares iban a restaurantes para que Midori se fuera acostumbrando a la idea de que ya no podrá salir simplemente a los bares, si no estar más al pendiente de lo que quería Youko, porque ella sería la que daría a luz…

_Solo las que teníamos el poder de los dioses sabían que era lo que en realidad pasaba…_

En cuanto a Shizuru de manera lo más diplomática y sinceramente posible quedamos en un acuerdo de no vernos, ni hablarnos en la escuela, pero no lo podíamos evitar, de vez en cuando nos desaparecíamos y nos encontrábamos detrás de la escuela mientras los demás estaban en clase, nosotras nos besábamos, pero sabíamos que con simples besos no apagaríamos nuestro deseo de demostrar que nos amábamos, así que nos íbamos a la cabaña para saciar nuestra necesidad, ella gustosa aceptaba escaparse conmigo en las noches para regresar en las mañanas sin que fuésemos descubiertas, a veces pensaba que ella sabía quién era yo, por su forma de actuar pero luego me daba cuenta de que solo tanteaba ya que siempre ocultaba su tatuaje de la espalda como yo el mío, fue realmente sorprendente el cómo evitaba el que viera su tatuaje…

Estaba feliz de tenerla cuando se podía, de que me enseñara su sonrisa más hermosa la cual solo a mí me mostraba, que sus caricias, besos, ojos, su piel, tenían mi nombre grabado…

Y asi pasaron dos semanas, sin nada extraño tanto en nuestra casa como fuera de ella iba todo perfectamente bien, muy bien para mi gusto..

_Llegando la primera sorpresa…. En este tiempo límite?_

El miércoles de esa semana recibimos una llamada de Youko, invitándonos a todos los del clan a una cena… motivo?...

_Una nueva llegada_

Gracias a mi madre junto con Youko se hizo posible una enorme cena, sin que faltase ninguno del clan ese día..

Saeko: primero que nada gracias por venir, sé que muchos tienen cosas que atender, pero como familia del Norte saben muy bien que estas cosas se hacen muy pocas veces y hoy es una de ellas, así que adelante Youko, Midori…

"_El amor nos hace querer, sentir, ver, expresar, desear y soñar más"_

"_Como también el amor nos hace sufrir, desesperarnos, confundirnos, _

_Porque es nuestro corazón el que manda, pero es la cabeza quien lo piensa…"_

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos, silbidos, choques de copas, mientras algunos otros se paraban de sus asientos y felicitaban a la pareja con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nosotras 7 incluyéndome a mí, no sabíamos qué hacer ante el nuevo niño que venía en camino…. tratamos de vernos lo más felices posible para felicitar a Youko, mientras que a Midori, no sabíamos que decirle, algunas de nosotras solo le decían "felicidades", otras solo le daban un abrazo, recogiendo algo de su dolor con algunas lágrimas salir de "felicidad", tristeza que Midori ahora no podía mostrar ante tal noticia ella estaba muy feliz de poder formar una familia con la mujer que ama, pero se veía realmente enojada, triste, por no poder disfrutar bien el embarazo de Youko, sin saber qué es lo que pudiera pasar, ahora tenía que cuidar a otra persona más, aparte de Youko y ella..

Me disculpe con Youko para hablar con Midori a solas, salimos del salón principal donde se hacían las fiestas más importantes del clan, ella me siguió sin decir nada, hasta llegar al patio trasero..

_Midori: lo siento Natsuki.._

Fue lo primero que me dijo…

_Natsuki: porque te disculpas?, sé que no lo podías evitar, fue mi culpa porque les pedí que no dijeran nada, deberías estar feliz Midori, no triste…_

_Midori: en verdad que estoy muy feliz pero…._

Empezó a llorar….

_Natsuki: he decidió que en dos días te iras de viaje con Youko…. por un largo tiempo…_

Limpiándose algunas lágrimas…

_Midori: q-que!?, no, no puedes hacer esto Natsuki_

_Natsuki: si, si puedo hacerlo, soy la líder ahora y como tal tengo que proteger a mi familia_

_Midori: no Natsuki, no puedo irme también es mi familia_

_Natsuki: te quiero Midori, pero tu desde hace mucho tienes tu propia familia, la cual tienes que proteger ahora, déjame a mi hacer tu trabajo, sé que Mai, Mikoto, Akira, Akane, Alyssa inclusive Nao sabiendo cómo es, ellas darían todo para hacer tu trabajo mientras cuidas al 100 a Youko y a la personita que viene en camino, y si eso no es suficiente, te juro que ninguno de ustedes 3 serán tachados de traidores por no estar aquí cuando esto que aún no sé qué es estalle, diremos que fue inevitable, aunque tengamos el poder de los dioses, no significa que seamos inmortales, todas las personas mueren Midori, pero dime que tiene de malo que la actual líder le regale a su compañera de bebida un viaje de ida sin fecha de regreso?_

Siguió sin decirme nada…

_Natsuki: Midori, En cualquier_ _parte del mundo seguirás siendo una de nosotros una Yakuza, y si alguien los ve mal, yo me encargare de decirles gracias a ellas pude defender tu trasero, porque ellas me lo enseñaron_

Se rio tímidamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que salieron sin permiso alguno….

_Natsuki: entonces que me dices futura madre?, aceptas este regalo de tu ex kohai de bebida?_ (sonriendo)

_Midori: te faltan años para dejar de ser mi kohai, Nat_

_Natsuki: eso lo tomare como un si_

_Midori: gracias Nat_

_Natsuki: aun no me lo agradezcas, hazlo cuando esto vuelva a la normalidad, junto con mi sobrino en brazos o antes de que nazca como prefieras…_

_Midori: está bien_

_Natsuki: bueno será mejor que volvamos porque si no pensara mal Youko y no quiero meterme en problemas con una colega_

_Midori: ni me lo menciones puede que si no regresamos ahora me encuentre en una habitación con ella sosteniendo ácido y preguntándome que es lo que había hecho_

_Natsuki: si y la verdad no quiero probar esa sensación _

Regresamos al salón principal, el cual en vez de cena se había convertido en una fiesta de bienvenida por él bebe, Mai y las demás notaron el gran cambio de ánimo de Midori, les dije la decisión que había tomado con Midori, la mayoría de ellas aceptaron gustosamente cubrir el lugar de Midori por el tiempo que sea necesario, mientras que como siempre Nao le parecía no importarle que es lo que pasase o no…

"_LAMENTE EL NO PREGUNTAR QUE PASABA"_

"_SE ME HACIA TAN NORMAL"_

"_QUE ESTUPIDA FUI"_

Al día siguiente (jueves) en la escuela nos avisaron de que Midori ya no vendría a dar clases con la excusa de que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el extranjero de arqueóloga, y el día viernes al terminar la escuela fuimos al aeropuerto a despedirnos de ellas, le dije a Midori que no se preocupara por cuanto tiempo quisiese quedarse en algún lugar, ya que nadie sabría donde estarían, solo sabíamos dónde era su primera parada, después de ahí ya no sabríamos nada de ellas, en cuanto al dinero le hicimos varios cheques con cantidades varias como también con firmas diferentes, todo fue planeado con extremo cuidado para que no se sospechara de nada…

"_HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO DESDE QUE ME ENTERE QUIEN ERAS,_

_PERO NO PODIA DEJAR DE ENAMORARME DE TI"_

Saeko vio el cambio en mi forma de ser…

_Saeko: te estas convirtiendo en una gran líder, Nat-chan_

_Natsuki: siempre he sido así…_

_Saeko: supongo que tienes razón hija_

_Natsuki: nos vamos? _

_Saeko: si, aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas_

_Natsuki: ya veo…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_YA NO PODIA OCULTARLO MAS"_

_Llego la segunda sorpresa…_

El viernes, le dije a Mai que regresaría hasta el domingo por la noche, ya que quería reflexionar algunas cosas, ella lo entendió, ya estaba acostumbrada a mis inesperados viajes en moto, pero le mentí, ya que Shizuru y yo quedamos en ir a la cabaña donde nos quedaríamos hasta el domingo…

Al llegar a la cabaña, nos perdimos por el deseo, la pasión desenfrenada, de cada roce, beso, gemido lleno de más excitación… lo habíamos hecho como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo…, ya nuestros cuerpos eran conscientes de que la hora había llegado, no nos dimos cuenta de ello ya que en vez de pensarlo lo disfrutamos…

_Quien piensa en los pequeños detalles cuando lo estás disfrutando?_

_Solo se te hace increíble, que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa forma por ser tocada por la persona que amas…_

_Natsuki: sabes Shizuru te amo_

_Shizuru: ara, esas son fuertes declaraciones, Saki_

_Natsuki: lo sé pero tenía la necesidad de hacértelo saber, te amo Shizuru_

_Shizuru: yo también te amo mi pequeño lobo_

De nuevo nos besamos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se reclamaran uno al otro

"_FUE CUANDO SUCEDIÓ" _

"_COMO ES QUE CON ALGO TAN AFANOSAMENTE GUARDADO PUEDE SER DESCUBIERTO POR ALGO TAN SIMPLE"_

Escuchamos el sonido de un celular al principio, era el de Shizuru… no le hicimos caso dejamos que sonara, creímos que si no contestaba, ya no volverían a llamar mientras que nuestros cuerpos se fundían uno con el otro poco a poco, dejando que el celular siguiera sonando…

Pero nos equivocamos Shizuru se desesperó y tomo el celular contestando, yo me acosté a un lado de ella…

_Shizuru: te dije que no me llamaras si no era de suma importancia!_

No sabía con quién estaba hablando como para que se empezara a enojar de esa forma, hasta que escuche su nombre…

_-shizuru donde carajos estas!?_

_Shizuru: que quieres Reito!_

Sabía que si se seguía enojando, ese algo seria descubierto, pero no supe como detenerlo, tal vez era mi mente la que me decía hasta aquí…

_Reito: y yo te dije que no te podías ir!, porque tenemos que arreglar algunos negocios ven inmediatamente!_

_Shizuru: Estas loco!?_

_Reito: Shizuru estoy hablando enserio!, no puedes deshacer estos compromisos!_

Sin pensarlo ella se sentó de golpe dejándome ver completa y perfectamente aquel tatuaje de serpiente…

_Shizuru: que compromisos!?, tu eres el único que los hace con mi nombre en ellos!, arréglatelas tu solo! _

Colgó y reacciono al mismo tiempo del error que había cometido, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, hasta que reaccione por un ligero temblor en la cama, sin decir nada me le acerque y bese su espalda en donde tenía el tatuaje, era la última parte que me faltaba por probar de ella…

_Shizuru: q-que.._

Se veía que tenía miedo por como yo iría a reaccionar pero la calle diciéndole..

_Natsuki: esta es la última parte que me faltaba por probar…_

Ella instintivamente quería salir de ahí, pero antes de que lo hiciera la agarre de las muñecas mientras me acomodaba detrás de ella y seguí besando su espalda…

_Shuzuru: de-déjame Saki!_

Tratándose de zafar de mí agarre

_Natsuki: porque?_ (seguía besándola)

_Shizuru: por favor Saki, déjame! No no quiero hacer esto!, no sabes nada!_

_Natsuki: de que me estás hablando?_

Quería tranquilizarla, quería hacerla entender de que no me importaba quien era, quien le diría algo por tener un tatuaje todas las personas podían ponerse uno no?... aunque supiera que ella era la líder del Sur…

_SI ELLA SUPIERA QUE YO SOY LA LÍDER DEL NORTE NO HABRÍA PROBLEMA PERO NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO AUN…_

"_QUERÍA DECÍRTELO, SABES?"_

_EN AQUEL TIEMPO LOS LÍDERES DE AMBOS LADOS SE TENÍAN QUE CASAR PERO AHORA YA NO PUEDE SER ASÍ_

_O SI?_

Simplemente quería hacerme la desentendida para aliviar su tristeza..

_Natsuki: creo que en el poco tiempo en el que hemos estado saliendo, he dado a entender que no me importa quién eres, te amo a ti Shizuru, o es que estas dos semanas que hemos pasado juntas han sido una mentira?_

Ella empezó a llorar, hice que me volteara a ver..

_Natsuki_: _mírame Shizuru,_ (mirándola tiernamente) _no me importa quien seas mientras me muestres a mi quien eres realmente, es lo único que te pido de ti_

Ella simplemente me abrazo, diciéndome que lo sentía por no habérmelo dicho antes, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin que nada las pudiera detener, dejándola dormida entre mis brazos mientras que yo solo le acariciaba la cabeza….

Cuando desperté ella seguía entre mis brazos pero mirándome con gran tristeza…

_Natsuki:_ (tiernamente) _porque es carita amor?_

_Shizuru: en verdad lo siento, Saki_

_Natuski: ya te lo dije antes no es así?, no me importa quien seas si me muestras solo a mí quien eres realmente, lucharía por ti contra el mundo, solo para que me muestres tu verdadero yo Shizuru y eso es lo único que necesito, por eso ya no tengas esa carita si amor?, ya paso _(rozando mi mano en su mejilla) _que tal si mejor desayunamos?_

_Shizuru: que quieres desayunar?_

_Natsuki: ohh harás el desayuno?_

_Shizuru: si, aunque no lo creas se cocinar_

_Natsuki: era de suponerse de una mujer tan refinada como tu _

_Shizuru: algo tenía que aprender de todos los días cocinar_

_Natsuki: supongo que tienes razón_

_Shizuru: entonces dime de que tienes antojo?_

_Natsuki: sorpréndeme…?_

_Shizuru se levantó de la cama se puso una de mis playeras y se fue rumbo a la cocina…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-has sabido algo de esto Ryuu_

_Ryuu: nada aun Saeko_

_Saeko: como puede ser posible que no hayamos averiguado quien es casi ha pasado un mes y no tenemos nada!_

_Ryuu: y si le decimos a los líderes?_

_Saeko: porque?_

_Ryuu: es que esto no me cuadra, me hace pensar en el conflicto de aquel tiempo_

_Saeko: a que te refieres Ryuu?_

_Ryuu: recuerdas que cuando entramos estuvimos estudiando sobre el conflicto de aquel entonces?_

_Saeko: si, lo recuerdo, lo hacíamos a escondidas, pero eso que tiene que ver en esto ahora?_

_Ryuu: puede que tenga que ver con todo_

_Saeko: será mejor que volvamos a investigar qué es lo que paso en aquel entonces_

_Ryuu: pero Saeko y si no es eso y si estoy equivocado?_

_Saeko: creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo no crees?_

_Ryuu: en eso tienes razón_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lunes llego y como era ya de regla ir y revisar nuestros vehículos, lo que me sorprendió fue que Nao se encontraba ahí..

_Natsuki: que haces aquí tan temprano araña?_

_Nao: sentí la necesidad de salir_

_Natsuki: y dime que has sabido?_

_Nao: muchas cosas, pero la más importante aún no _

_Natsuki: ya veo_

_Nao: no te preocupes aun cachorra, sabrás que el tiempo se acabó cuando algo más pase_

_Natsuki: no estoy preocupada por eso _

_Nao: si, seguro que no, pero no te dejes engañar, todo llega a un límite y ese límite depende de la persona_

_Natsuki: lo se_

_Nao: es bueno que lo entiendas pero ahí que ver hasta donde llegas por ella_

_Natsuki: daría todo por ella_

_Nao: incluso tu posición de líder del Norte?_

_Natsuki: a que viene todo esto araña?_

_Nao: a nada especifico, bueno será mejor que entre, nos vemos en el desayuno_

Después del desayuno nos dirigimos a la prepa….

"_ES QUE A LA VIDA LE GUSTA DARME SORPRESAS?"_

Cuando llegamos a la escuela vimos cómo había una bola de personas mirando quien sabe qué cosa, Mai y Mikoto se dirigían a aquella bola preguntando qué pasaba ahí.. Escuche su nombre…

Me pare en seco cuando una chica le respondía a Mai…

_-Es que Reito-san le propuso matrimonio a Shizuru-san!, y ella acepto!, no es increíble! Ellos llevan siendo novios desde hace mucho tiempo!_

"_TODO HABIA SIDO MENTIRA?"_

No, no, no! Eso no puede ser cierto!, tenía que hablar con Shizuru quería una explicación, quería saber si era verdad, simplemente quería saber que pasaba porque el cambio?, es que hice algo malo?, es que ya sabes quién soy?, debe ser eso verdad? Y si no lo es que es?, me lo dirás?, no, creo que no me lo dirás eres bastante orgullosa y obstinada como para decirme que pasa, tengo que saberlo, por lo menos sé que tus ojos no me mentirían verdad?, o es que…

"_SIMPLEMENTE JUGASTE CONMIGO"_

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo que me dirías, así que decidí robarte, sabia tus horarios de memoria así que sabía que te tocaba clase de cocina, se me hizo algo difícil el robarte ya que no te dejaban en paz, pero de buena voluntad saliste para que pudiéramos hablar te seguí rumbo a la azotea….

_Shizuru: supongo que ya lo sabes no es así?_

Miraba hacia otro lado...

Natsuki: solo lo aceptare si sale de tu misma boca

Trate de acercarme pero ella se alejó, así que me detuve...

_Shizuru: pues es verdad todo lo que dicen_

_Natsuki: si crees que con esa respuesta te saldrás con la tuya estas equivocada y lo sabes, te dije que solo lo aceptaría si salía de tu propia boca, Shizuru_

_Shizuru: si, me casare con el (mirándome dudosa)_

_Natsuki: mientes!, lo puedo ver en tus ojos_

_Shizuru: lo siento, en verdad Saki pero es la verdad el es mi prometido desde hace años.._

_Natsuki: me sigues mintiendo no es verdad?_

_Me acercaba de nuevo a ella..._

_Shizuru: en verdad lo siento Saki, yo también quisiese que fuese mentira_

Natsuki: porque no me lo dijiste antes

Mientras más me acercaba para tocarla mi voz se quebrantaba, cuando puse mis manos en su rosto la acerque haciendo que nuestras cabezas se tocaran...

Ntsuki: por favor explícamelo, es lo único que te pido

Shizuru: Saki, me enamore de ti de eso no hay duda y es lo único que necesitas saber

Natsuki: Shizuru... te amenazo verdad?, contéstame

Ella puso sus manos encima de las mías y las aparto...

Natsuki: Shizuru...

Shizuru: No es eso Saki, solo que somos de diferentes mundos, tu no lo entenderías, por favor déjame, esto será peligroso para ti, por favor déjame, olvídame si es posible aunque la verdad no lo quisiera… adiós Saki..

Y se fue directo a su salón, dejándome ahí inmóvil con el corazón roto, me lo debía imaginar, me había acercado tanto a ella que esto ya no se podía evitar….

"_PERO ESTO ERA SOLO EL COMIENZO_

_O NI SIQUIERA LO ERA?"_

"_QUE ES LO QUE HABIA PASADO PARA QUE TUVIERA TANTO ODIO?,_

_CONTRA NOSOTROS"_

Llore y medite todo ese dia, saltándome las horas que faltaban para salir de la escuela, llegando a una sola Conclusión….

"LUCHARE POR TI, SHIZURU"


	6. UNA VERDAD Y UNA PERDIDA

UNA VERDAD Y UNA PÉRDIDA

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ROMPE LA PROMESA Y LA MUERTE TE ESPERA"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"COMO ES QUE TU PARAISO SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PESADILLA, EN TAN POCO TIEMPO"

Había llegado a mi casa después de estar con aquella chica que al principio era una desconocida pero ahora es una conocida….. Pase por los pasillos sin que nada me detuviera tal vez era el hecho de que ya era la hora de cenar…

Parezco una colegiala (pensé), pero al entrar a mi cuarto y encender las luces….

_Shizuru: ara, Reito creí que te vería después de la cena, que te trae aquí adentro de mi habitación?_

Él estaba parado en la ventana que daba hacia la entrada, y me hablo sin voltear…

_Reito: he venido a hablar de unos asuntos contigo, Shizuru_

_Shizuru: podría ser en otra ocasión?, estoy cansada como para estar escuchándote…_

No debí de decirle eso, pero que más daba él no era nadie para decirme que hacer y que no…

_Reito:_ (volteando a verme) _pero vaya que si has cambiado Shizuru, y todo por esa chica lobo mhhh como se llama Sawa…, Saya…, Saki!, si por esa esa zorra estas dejando el clan?, no creí que fueras así Shizuru, todos tenían grandes expectativas contigo querida…_

No lo aguante más…

_Shizuru: cállate y no lo hago eh estado al pendiente de todo lo que pasa!, y que derecho tienes tu! De meterte en mis asuntos!, si no tienes otra cosa más importante que decirme te pido que te vayas antes de que te saque a la fuerza_

_Reito: dime querida que se siente ir contra las reglas?, sabes que eso sería la muerte si se enteraran y todo por esa zorra que estas tratando de proteger, una don nadie_

"_AUN NO LO SABE"_

_Shizuru: mejor dime a que quieres llegar con esto, si te a través a tocarla te juro que te mato!, de eso no lo dudes_

_Reito: vaya sí que la tienes en un pedestal a esa cualquiera, pero está bien dejemos los pequeños detalles para otra ocasión, si es que la hay, he venido a pedirte que seas mi esposa, Shizuru_

_Shizuru: estás loco verdad, nunca me casaría contigo y lo sabes_

_Reito: ah lo siento por eso, quise decir que serás mi esposa y no te puedes negar a serlo_

_Shizuru: de que estás hablando?_

_Reito: te conviene decir que si sabes?, o es que quieres que tu zorra desaparezca, las motos son muy peligrosas sabes?_

_Shizuru: Reito!, te dije que si la tocas te mataría, además mi padre no lo aceptaría_

_Reito: a él le pasaría lo mismo si te negaras a serlo, ha sido muy blando desde que él fue líder, hemos perdido mucho por su causa, además no tienes que saber para qué quiero casarme contigo solo con el título me basta (dirigiéndose a la puerta)_

_Shizuru: te matarían antes de que lo tocaras con tus sucias manos!_

_Reito: (abriéndola) viendo como esta discusión se está convirtiendo en algo sin sentido te dejo, te recomiendo que lo pienses, mañana me dirás tu respuesta, buenas noches líder del Sur_

Ya se iba a ir de mi habitación cuando se detuvo…

_Reito: por cierto yo no lo haría, ellos lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces _(cerrando la puerta)

Me quede parada pensando en sus palabras, es que acaso ya todo estaba mal?, no, ellas me dirían cualquier complot que se estuviera dando, no tendría por qué dudar de ellas, o es que Reito lo hace desde afuera, entonces eso significa que…

Reaccione cuando alguien de nuevo tocaba mi puerta…

_Shizuru: quien es!_

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis dos únicas amigas en las que confiaba plenamente….

_Haruka: bubuzuke, nos dijeron que apenas habías llegado_

_Yukino: buenas noches Shizuru-san_

_Shizuru: ara, buenas noches Suzushiro-san y Kikukawa-san, que las trae por aquí no creí verlas hasta mañana_

_Haruka: bubuzuke por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarnos pasar_

_Shizuru: disculpa mis malos modales pasen.._

_Haruka: tengo algo que decirte_

_Shizuru: que les parece si hablamos mañana la verdad estoy algo cansada como para hablar de ciertas cosas, pero díganme cómo les va en su relación_

Ellas sabían que si en un llegado momento no se podía hablar en casa, diríamos la palabra "mañana" y "cansada" en la misma oración, nos sentamos en el sofá que está en mi habitación…

Así que empecé a tantear..

_Haruka: bien bubuzuke, me ama y la amo que más pide uno?_

_Yukino: Haruka-chan _(ruborizada)

_Shizuru: en eso tienes razón, pero no creí que eras tan valiente para contestar así_

_Haruka: bu-bubuzuke!_

_Yukino: pensamos en casarnos cuando haya terminado la escuela!_

_Haruka: eh!?_

….. …..

No sabía si era verdad o era mentira…

Después lo descubrí….

_Shizuru: vaya!, pero que sorpresa, no creí que tan rápido, porque no me lo dijeron antes?_

_Haruka: Yu-Yukino!_

_Yukino: lo- lo siento!, pero es que no lo se_

_Shizuru: ya veo, me alegro por ustedes chicas, que sean más felices de lo que ahora son, el amor es simplemente maravilloso no lo creen?_

Creo que fue un momento inoportuno el haberlo dicho…

_Haruka: s-si_

_Shizuru: y donde la harán?_

_Yukino: aun, aun no lo sabemos hoy apenas me, me lo propuso_

_Shizuru: oh ya con que era eso, pues será mejor que lo discutan y me digan en que les puedo ayudar les parece además falta bastante para que termine la escuela así que, tómenselo con calma y gracias por decírmelo_

Tomando aire…

_Haruka: pues, pues _(levantándose) _creo que lo más importante fue dicho no es así Yukino?_

_Yukino: s-si, Haruka-chan_

_Haruka: amm, se-será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela_

Tomo aire para tranquilizarse…

_Shizuru: por cierto…. Sobre mañana, creo habrá una sorpresa y desearía saber que pueden hacer con ella_

_Haruka: ok…. está bien, ya veremos que hacer, bueno nos vamos de aquí_

_Shizuru: buenas noches_

_Haruka: buenas noches bubuzuke_

Fue una conversación extraña pero sería más sospechoso si se iban sabiendo cómo es Suzushiro-san cuando tiene que hablar…

El día siguiente llego y fue lo que me esperaba, sabía que algo así haría para lastimarme a mí y a ella, me dolió tanto el verla de nuevo y engañarla pero sabía que ella me estaba protegiendo, pero ahora era mi turno de hacerlo aunque me odiara, por no haberla dejado que me ayudara, pero sé que ella también haría por su parte algo para detener esto, sabía que me amaba y no me iría a dejar ir tan fácil verdad?... Natsuki?...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Siempre llega sin razón,_

_Pero siempre ha sido la razón de nuestros sentimientos más desagradables,_

_Es el castigo que da por no haber balance,_

_Como también el de saber que siempre hemos sido así,_

_El tiempo siempre nos cambia pero siempre a la vista de diferentes personas,_

_Uno nunca sabe, _

_El por qué llega o porque esa persona cambia al momento en el que respira,_

_Simplemente es el mal el que agobia, _

_Sin encontrar paz y en busca de más…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era bastante noche cuando se escuchaban el caer de algunos libros de los estantes, con desesperación de querer encontrar algo y fue cuando el sonido paro y al parecer lo encontró…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado en algún lugar en las afueras de la ciudad…

_-otra muerte, que es lo que quiere ese hombre con nosotros_

_-se ve que está deseoso en obtener más poder _

_-si lo sé pero que más, no entiendo, vengarse del líder del Norte y obtener más poder porque?_

_-parece que esas respuestas las obtendremos muy pronto_

_-que quieres decir?_

_-me han avisado que el ex líder del Sur ya ha encontrado algo interesante pero a la vez peligroso_

_-diles que le den protección a él y a lo que haya encontrado puede que sea la respuesta que hemos estado buscando_

_-entiendo, alguna otra cosa más?_

_-sí, que avisen a las demás que la caza está por comenzar, pero que no hagan ningún movimiento más hasta que nuestro líder sepa que hacer me escuchaste?, que se mantengan en calma, además quiero que sigan vigilando a nuestra ex líder también, si ven algo extraño no duden en sacarla de ahí, matando a cualquier enemigo que sus ojos vean_

_-sí, entendido, y tú que harás?_

_-iré a vigilar a Reito_

_-eso es peligroso y más ahora_

_-crees que no lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos a esperar mientras nos hace un ataque sorpresa, de todas maneras ya estarán avisadas las demás no es cierto?_

_-si_

_-entonces no tengo nada que perder, y si algo malo pasa será el inicio de todo esto, así que vete ahora que aún tenemos tiempo_

_-está bien, que los dioses estén contigo Nao_

_-que los dioses estén contigo Akira.._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ha pasado poco tiempo desde que aquello sucedió, ambos lados estábamos en una especie de negación, confusión, enojo emociones mezcladas pero sin un verdadero porque, yo tampoco lo entendía pero al poco tiempo lo note, algo que casi me cuesta la vida si no es que cuando lo encuentren ya me abre ido pero con la verdad si es que la encontraba y que tal vez sea esta la última oportunidad de entender que es lo que paso en este momento."

"Ha pasado ya un día y he estado investigando con varias personas pero nadie me contestaba, nadie quería volver a recordar lo que hicieron a los suyos, fue un gran trauma y el querer hablarlo en ese momento solo era pérdida de tiempo para mí"

"Me escabullí para poder entrar en una de las habitaciones de los líderes y fue cuando le pregunte, que es lo que había pasado…."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Como es que soy tan obstinada para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que lo veo pro mis propios ojos"_

"_Nunca aprenderé"_

Un nuevo día llego y yo sin quererme levantar pero eso era normal no había clases, pero pensar en mañana y verla ya sea por los encuentros ocasionales, me hacía sentirme mal aun, pero me tuve que levantar antes de que Mai se enojara conmigo por ser perezosa y mi plato desapareciera de la mesa por un mes, pero aun así sentía que no quería enterarme de algo a lo que le tengo miedo a enfrentar, mecanismo de autodefensa dirían unos, otros presentimiento…

Veo cómo es que Mai abre la puerta de mi habitación y se dirige a mí..

_Mai: Nat despierta, Nao no vino a dormir anoche_

No se me hacía raro que a veces Nao no llegase a casa..

_Natsuki: déjala ya sabe lo que hace, debe de estar por ahí, déjame dormir otro rato más, aún es temprano y aparte no tenemos clases hoy_

_Mai: pero se me hace raro, hace tiempo que no ha salido_

_Natsuki: supongo que ya se cansó de no tener otra cosa más interesante que hacer, ya sabes cómo es, de que te preocupas?_

_Mai: tengo un mal presentimiento_

Se me estaba quitando el sueño..

_Natuski: y ya le hablaste para saber dónde está?_

_Mai: si pero no contesta_

_Natsuki: de seguro está dormida, hay que esperar_

_Mai: pero Nat.._

En eso llega Akira…

_Mai: Akira-kun que haces aquí_

_Akira: he venido a avisarles_

Me pare de la cama inmediatamente

_Nunca volveré a dudar del presentimiento maternal de Mai_

_Natsuki: que pasa Akira_

Akira hace una pequeña reverencia…

_Akira: Me ha mandado Nao_

_Mai: que le pasa a Nao?, está bien?_

_Akira: si está bien, por ahora_

_Natsuki: a que te refieres Akira, habla claro y de una vez_

_Akira: es probable muy probable que Reito se entere ya de nosotros, además de que el ex líder del Sur está en peligro como también ha encontrado información que sea tal vez la respuesta del porque tantas muertes, eso es lo que dijo Nao, la verdad es que no sabemos qué está pasando, pero algo es algo_

_Natsuki: donde esta Nao_

_Akira: está vigilando a Reito_

_Mai: Que!, porque la dejaste irse así!, porque no la detuviste Akira!_

_Natsuki: cállate Mai!, ahora no es momento de que te pongas histérica!, Akira se puede saber por qué hizo esa idiotez Nao?_

_Akira: es muy probable que quiera evitar a toda costa la muerte del ex líder del Sur, como también aquella información _

_Natsuki: _con razón actuaba asi, por qué demonios no me di cuenta lo vi todo el tiempo maldita sea araña! (pensando),_ y ya les avisaron a las demás?_

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro…

_Akira: estamos en eso_

_Natsuki: despierta a Mikoto, Mai_

_Mai: si, enseguida_ (saliendo del cuarto)

_Natsuk: Akira, sabes si mi madre está siendo vigilada por Reito?_

_Akira: si _

_Natsuk: entonces supongo que también te dijo que le pusieran vigilancia a ella si algo pasara de más, además ya están avisadas las demás?_

_Akira: si_

_Nasuki: quiero que vayas con Nao y estés al pendiente de ella, sin que se dé cuenta me escuchaste?, _

_Akira: si señora_

_Natsuki: entonces ve, nosotras estaremos ya sea aquí o ver que pasa por la mansión_

_Akira: _(haciendo una reverencia) _con su permiso mi señora_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado en la sala de reuniones en donde los líderes podían solo verse se encontraban dos personas hablando con voz baja….

_Saeko: Ryuu, que demonios pasa?, porque me citaste aquí a primera hora?_

_Ryuu: tal vez esto nos ayude a saber qué pasa no específicamente pero creo que es algo con lo que podemos lidiar ahora antes de que se convierta en algo más grave _

_Saeko: y cómo es eso?, o más bien como lo encontraste_

_Ryuu: te acuerdas de aquel abuelo que nos cacho investigando sobre el tema y de que tú eras del Norte?_

_Saeko: si vaya que susto creí que me matarían todo por tu ruiderio_

_Ryuu: ahora no es el momento Saeko, después de que te fuiste ese día, empecé a verlo más seguido, me entere de que él era un antiguo líder y que después de dejar su cargo decidió irse a cuidar la biblioteca, él me contaba de aquellos días en los que apenas había entrado, me dijo que no sabía si era suerte o pura casualidad, que cuando lo castigaron lo hicieron limpiar toda la biblioteca, y fue ahí cuando lo encontró_

_Saeko: encontró que?, déjate de tanto misterio que para nosotros ya no hay tiempo ya estamos viejos para estar jugando_

_Ryuu: calma, él estaba limpiando un estante que se veía casi ya olvidado y fue cuando el diario cayó_

_Saeko: diario?, en una biblioteca?_

_Ryuu: si raro lo sé, pero el chiste es que lo recogió leyó y escucho lo que tenía adentro, Saeko se supone que ahí 13, pero solo 12 de ellos son buenos_

_Saeko: y 1 le hace de malo?, pero porque?_

_Ryuu: porque…_

En eso una voz se hace escuchar..

_-Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí inmediatamente, Reito viene para acá ya sabe lo que tienen en sus manos Saeko-sama_

Saeko se espanta por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que era una pelirroja quien le hablaba….

_Saeko: DIOS!, NAO!, no me espantes así_

_Ryuu: que quieres decir?, con que Reito viene para acá_

Caminando hacia ellos

_Nao: él ha mandado a matar a los últimos ex líderes que viven empezando por los de Sur, no hace falta mencionar que van para el Norte y que el viene para acá a deshacerse de los últimos líderes y padres de los actuales_

_Ryuu: pero qué?, no entiendo_

_Nao: el hará que sus muertes sean un "accidente" para poder casarse con su hija Shizuru_

_Saeko: qué?, accidente? explícalo _

_Nao: aún no sabemos con qué fin pero tengo el presentimiento de que necesita a alguien para poder gobernar desde cero a los Yakuza trayendo más sangre con ello_

_Saeko: eso se me hace estúpido, que clase de pensamientos medievales son esos_

_Nao: yo tampoco lo entiendo pero será mejor que se vayan de aquí yo retendré a Reito mientras ustedes buscan ese por qué, pero viendo la situación, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es matarlo_

_Ryuu: pero que estás diciendo!_

_Saeko: cállate! Ryuu, confió bastante en Nao como para que esté jugando con esto, dime como llegar y estaremos ahí, está bien mi hija verdad?_

_Nao: si ella está bien… estarán cambiando de coche en cada punto crucial para llegar a casa, solo lo hago por su seguridad, no se sabe muy bien si estarán siguiéndolos…. Akira sé que estás ahí sal de inmediatamente.._

_Saeko: Akira-chan, que haces aquí_

_Ryuu: no lo puedo creer esto parece una película_

_Nao: dejemos los pequeños detalles para más tarde ahora no tenemos tiempo, Akira llévatelos de aquí dirígete rumbo hacia la casa y ahí aguarda, que hagan un perímetro de seguridad cuando lleguen y si ven a alguien sospechoso no hagan ningún movimiento no queremos que sepan donde estamos, solo avísenle a la líder y ya me escuchaste?_

_Akira: si_

_Nao: entonces lárguense de aquí que al parecer ya está por llegar_

_Ryuu: como lo sabes_

_ Nao: puedo sentir su sed de venganza, váyanse de aquí ahora!_

Akira los toma del brazo haciendo que la sigan a un pasadizo secreto…

_Akira: por aquí Saeko-sama, Ryuu-sama_

_Saeko: ten cuidado Nao_

Entrando a aquel pasadizo…

_Nao: aunque lo tuviera el aria todo por saber la verdad así que tal vez este sea un adiós_

Cerrándose aquella puerta…

_Nao: bien ahora a esperar a ese loco…_

Sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar, después de unos minutos se abre la puerta de aquella sala…

_Nao: vaya pero es que no te han enseñado modales los del Sur?, Reito_

_Reito: y tu quién demonios eres? _(buscando con la mirada a alguien)

_Nao: vaya pareces algo confundido? O a quien buscas?_

_Reito: no tengo por qué explicarle lo que hago o no a una persona como tu_

_Nao: bueno digamos que en eso tienes razón_

_Reito: que haces aquí!?_

_Nao: más bien tu qué haces aquí_

_Reito: deja de estar jugando! Y dime de una maldita vez donde están los ex líderes!_

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sedientos de sangre, como también su cuerpo empezando a emanar un aura de color rojo con negro…

_Nao: por lo visto eres ciego, que no ves que aquí no están?_

_Reito: me crees estúpido?, donde están pregunte_ (acercándose)

Aquella pelirroja también empezaba a emanar un aura pero de color violeta, mientras que sus uñas empezaban a ser más filosas y puntiagudas…

_Nao: pues por lo visto sí que eres estúpido_

_Reito: por lo que veo, no me dejaras salir de aquí verdad, entonces te matare e iré a buscar a los ex lideres_

_Nao: veamos que puedes hacer, por cierto no te preocupes de tus subordinados todos ellos están muertos y remplazados por los míos, así que si intentas salir de aquí será digamos algo imposible_

Se empezó a reír…

_Reito: crees que seré así de fácil?, te tomare como rehén y sacare de una vez por todas quien es el líder del Norte_

_Nao: con que fue ese tu plan desde un principio, pero dime que quieres sacar de todo esto, ya has matado a muchas personas para saber quién es y no has obtenido resultados_

_Reito: tengo algunas cuentas que saldar con aquel dios_

_Nao: con que ha sido desde hace tiempo_

_Reito: creo que ya hablamos suficiente te sacare de una vez por todas la información que necesito!_

_Nao: será más sencillo que me mates! _(corriendo hacia él)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar, para ser más exactos en la mansión del Sur, se tocaba la puerta con desesperación..

_-porque tanto escándalo!?_

_-Bubuzuke abre de inmediatamente la puerta!_

_Shizuru: Suzushiro-san?, que pasa?_ (abriendo la puerta)

"_EN QUE MOMENTO FUE EN EL QUE ESTO PASO, PERO QUE DIGO YA LO SABIA, PERO ALGO DE MI DECIA QUE PODIA RECUPERARLO"_

_Haruka: tenemos problemas_ (entrando junto con Yukino)

_Shizuru: qué clase de problemas?_

_Yukino: pues nos han dicho que han entrado a las habitaciones de los antiguos líderes que quedan y los han matado, aparentando una especie de paro cardiaco_

_Shizuru: dónde está mi padre? _

_Haruka: eso aún no lo sabemos nos habían dicho que había salido pero le perdimos el rastro_

_Shizuru: que estás diciendo?, como es eso_

"_REITO!"_

_Haruka: lo único que te puedo decir es que haya afuera hay mucha confusión_

_Shizuru: quien más sabe, de lo que está pasando_

_Yukino: pues solo las personas que están encargadas de los antiguos lideres_

_Haruka: pero los hemos tenido encerrados cuando nos avisaron, antes de que vayan de boca floja por todos lados_

_Shizuru: ya es demasiado tarde para cubrir esto, llamen a todos y reúnanlos en la sala, hare un comunicado_

_Yukino: Shizuru-san…_

_Shizuru: lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo, soy culpable de esto, fui estúpida, pero algo de mi decía que podía hacer algo pero veo que no es así, asumiré todo lo que el haga…_

_Haruka: pues espero que así sea, prepárate para lo peor Fujino,_ (volteando a ver a Yukino) _vamos a llamar a todos…_

Ellas salieron del cuarto mientras que la peli café se dirigía a su closet para sacar ropa y arreglarse, después de unos minutos, sale de su habitación y se dirige a la sala donde ya todos los de clan estarían ahí, al abrir la puerta muchos de ellos preguntándose lo que había pasado, otros estaban nerviosos de ser llamados tan temprano, otros se encontraban serios esperando una respuesta…

_Shizuru: lamento llamarlos tan temprano pero ha ocurrido algo muy desafortunado como también algo inesperado, hace unos minutos me acaban de decir que alguien si no es que más bien han entrado a la mansión con el fin de matar a nuestros antiguos líderes.._

Se empezaron a escuchar más las voces queriendo saber de más, pero la castaña volvió a hablar

_Shizuru: no sabemos con qué fin lo hicieron pero…_

Algunas voces empezaron a gritar…

_-"FUERON LOS DEL NORTE!"_

_-"HAY QUE MATARLOS!"_

_-NO ES POSIBLE!, SE SUPONE QUE HAY UN ACUERDO DE NO VIOLENCIA!_

_-CON QUE FIN!, NO SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS UNO!_

_-ENTONCES COMO EXPLICAS QUE HAN MATADO A NUESTROS ANTIGUOS LIDERES!_

_-DESEGURO AHÍ ALGUIEN MAS!_

_-FUERON LOS DEL NORTE!, ELLOS SON MAS!_

No podía seguir con esto…

_Shizuru: ATRAPEN A TODOS LOS QUE CREEN QUE LO HCIERON LOS DEL NORTE!, QUE NADIE SE ESCAPE!_

De pronto se vio que algunos de ellos quisieron escapar pero otros los atraparon dejándolos inmóviles

_Shizuru: NO! FUERON LOS DEL NORTE!, FUE UNO DE LOS NUESTROS!, FUE REITO PARA SER MAS EXACTA, ASI QUE QUIERO QUE VAYAN A LAS DEMAS MANSIONES Y SE QUEDEN AHÍ, SIN AVISEN A LOS QUE PUEDAN, PERO QUIERO ESTA MANSION SIN NINGUNA PERSONA!, QUEDO CLARO!_

Todos se quedaron callados…

_Shizuru: HAN ENTEDIDO!?, AHORA NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTO NOS CONFUNDA MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTAMOS DEBEMOS DE ESTAR UNIDOS_

Se empezaron a escuchar más gritos…

_-PERO LIDER SHIZURU!_

_-TIENE RAZON!, ELLA ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE CONTRA OTRO DIOS!_

_-ASI SE HABLA LIDER SHIZURU-SAMA!_

_-HAY QUE DESHACERNOS DE LOS QUE ESTAN ENCONTRA DE NOSTROS!_

_-ESTAMOS CON USTED SHIZURU-SAMA!_

_Shizuru: MIENTRAS TANTO A LOS QUE ATRAPARON DIRIGANLOS A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES ESPECIALES, DEJENLOS AHÍ Y VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!_

_-SI!_

Empezaron a salir del lugar mientras esperaban la hora del desastre mientras que los otros a los que habían atrapado los dirijan a las habitaciones especiales…

_Haruka: bien dicho bubuzuke, pero no es suficiente, que más piensas hacer?_

_Shizuru: no lo sé, creo que el líder del Norte está haciendo algo si no es que estamos en las mismas_

_Haruka: por qué piensas que el líder del Norte está haciendo algo?_

_Shizuru: porque sé que Reito busca venganza contra Dhuran, no me preguntes el por qué pero solo lo sé, tal vez sea por los espíritus de los dioses, no sé el por qué ahora busca la venganza_

_Yukino: creo que eso se debe a que solo en cierto tiempo se cumple, es como lo que pasó hace tiempo_

_Shizuru: puede que tengas razón, pero ahora no lo podremos asegurar hasta que estemos con Reito y le preguntemos que es lo que está pasando _

_Haruka: y si no lo encontramos?_

_Shizuru: por eso debemos actuar normal hasta que aparezca_

_Haruka: estás jugando con fuego!, no puedes ir a desperdiciar más vidas de las que ya se han desparecido por esperar!_

_Shizuru: lo sé, sé que eso no es de mi pero estoy tratando de que esto no se convierta en una masacre!_

_Yukino: Haruka-chan!, Shizuru-san puede que tenga razón si los dos lados están reservados no habrá a quien matar así que ira directo a donde se encuentren y solo esperaremos hasta que aparezca, tenemos que tener fe que para ese entonces todos los nuestro se hayan ido de la mansión_

_Shizuru: y por ahora tendremos que buscar respuestas a los que atraparon_

_Haruka: sabes que no dirán nada _

_Shizuru: lo sé pero ahora es lo que podemos hacer_

Estuvimos esperando a que nos dijeran algo pero no lo hicieron, también se había terminado ya el día en investigar quien más estaba implicado como también en mantener el orden por querer dar casería a Reito, mi corazón decía que no lo hiciera y no di esa orden pero mi mente me decía que lo matara de una vez antes de que algo más pasara, sentía el nerviosismo correr por todo mi cuerpo mientras esperaba a ese algo que llego al día siguiente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la residencia Kuga…

_Saeko: Nat-chan!, qué bueno que estas bien!_

Al ver a mi madre entrar junto con Akira….. y a un desconocido?...

_Natsuki: madre, me alegro que estes bien_

_Akira: sentimos la demora, él es Ryuu-sama el ex líder del Sur_

El padre de Shizuru

_Natsuki: mucho gusto señor (haciendo una reverencia), me llamo Natuski kuga actual líder del Norte y ellas son Mai y su novia Mikoto ambas tienen el poder de los dioses (Ambas hicieron una reverencia)_

_Mai: donde esta Nao?_

_Akira: ella se quedó en la mansión, nos pidió que diéramos toda la seguridad posible a Saeko-sama y a Ryuu-sama_

_Natsuki: que estás diciendo?_

_Akira: ella lo pidió, era para su seguridad como para la de los demás_

_Natsuki: y lo hace sacrificándose?, con qué fin!?_

_Saeko: calma hija, tenemos que saber qué hacer para poder contraatacar _

_Mai: no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!_

_Mikoto: cálmate Mai_

_Saeko: Natsuki!, ella quiere que confíes en sus habilidades_

_Natsuki: siempre eh confiado en ella!, seria a ella a quien le confiara mi vida si es necesario! _

_Mai: Nat…_

_Natsuki: Pero no puedo permitirme que mi familia sea tirada a la basura por ese bastardo que no sé qué demonios quiere de mí!, crees que no se de las muertes? Y de que tú las ocultas para protegerme?_

Mi madre sin pensarlo dos veces me soltó una bofetada…

_Saeko: crees que no lo sé?, cualquiera de nosotras daría nuestra vida por ti Nat-chan! (acariciando mi mejilla roja) y eso lo sabes muy bien!_

_Ryuu: por lo menos escucha lo que hemos descubierto, tal vez no sea una respuesta pero puede que nos ayude a entender lo que ha pasado…_

_-líder que es lo que paso?_

_-no pudimos salvarlo_

_-a quien no pudieron salvar?_

_-a la 13ava persona_

_-quiere decir que…_

_-está lleno de venganza y sed de poder_

_-no entiendo, a que se refiere_

_-ni yo sé que es lo que paso _

_-entonces?_

_-Se dice que uno mata por amor y venganza, y otros matan por placer y poder, el hizo por los cuatro.._

_-líder!, que, que alguien lo ayude!, líder!, reaccione!_

Estuve escuchándola una y otra vez hasta que el día siguiente llegara, preguntándome que es lo que había pasado en aquel entonces todo a lo que llegábamos era cosas sin entender, relacionadas con el amor?, poder?, venganza? Y por desgracia ese día me dio una sorpresa…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A VECES ME QUEDO PENSANDO EN LO QUE TÚ PIENSAS

OTRAS SOLO OBSERVO EN LO HERMOSA QUE ERES

NO QUIERO QUE NADIE TE SEPARE DE MI

TE AMO TANTO QUE MATARÍA A CUALQUIERA QUE SE PONGA EN NUESTRO CAMINO

TE AMO TANTO KYOHIME…

PERO DIME PORQUE LO VES CON TANTA DEVOCIÓN ES QUE ACASO YA NO ME AMAS?

JUGASTE CONMIGO?

O SOLO PORQUE YO NO TENGO LO QUE ÉL TIENE?

SABES TAMBIÉN LO TENGO

PERO POR QUE NO TE QUEDAS CONMIGO?

NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdonen el retraso es que pff tengo problemas con la compu y tengo trabajo que hacer ok no el trabajo siempre lo hago pero lo otro si se me había borrado el cap y tuve que volver a hacerlo u.u lo siento y por otro lado creo que se acerca el final espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias!


	7. RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS…?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El amor es solo una forma diferente de ego, no es sino una forma aduladora de expresar posesividad…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, te veías tan hermosa…

"_ESTO TIENE QUE TERMINAR"_

Lo recuerdas?, claro que sí, siempre me recodabas el cómo nos conocimos, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que a todo mundo también le gustaba, pero solo a mí me mostrabas la verdadera….

"_TE AMO"_

_(TE ESTÁ MINTIENDO)_

Pero dime porque ahora le sonríes de la misma forma que a mí?, o es que estaré alucinando?, no lo creo….

"_SABES SIEMPRE TE AMARE, PESE A TODO"_

_(VAMOS AMIGO LO SABES)_

Sabes que daría todo por ti?, desearía ser más fuerte para tenerte siempre a mi lado…

"_NO QUERÍA TENERLO ENSERIO, PERO ES LA VOLUNTAD DE LOS DIOSES"_

_(PUEDES RECUPERARLA)_

Ahora ya casi no sales conmigo, porque?, si antes no te separabas de mí…

"_LO SIENTO, PERO TAMBIÉN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, SOY UNA DE LAS ELEGIDAS"_

_(TE LO DIJE, NO ES CIERTO?)_

Ahora me miras de manera diferente, te pregunto el por qué pero tú dices que son cosas mías….

"_TENGO QUE CASARME CON ÉL, PERO ÉL SABE DE LO NUESTRO ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA"_

_(POR QUE NO SE LO ENSEÑAS?, ASÍ SE QUEDARA CONTIGO)_

No se supone que aquí podemos ser uno?, o es que acaso ya se te olvido nuestra promesa?..

"_ME HACES TAN FELIZ QUE NO QUIERO SEPÁRAME DE TI"_

_(TE MINTIÓ)_

Por qué te alejas cuando quiero hablarte?, quien te lo impide?...

"_DISCÚLPAME, PERO YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR, ME HE ENAMORADO DE EL"_

_(QUE ESPERAS?, MÁTALOS!, TIENES EL PODER PARA HACERLO Y CAMBIAR TODO!)_

Te acuerdas que prometimos el casarnos?, pero porque lloras cuando te lo repito?, es que hay algo malo en mí?...

"_ALÉJATE DE MÍ"_

_(MIRA CÓMO SE SORPRENDIÓ)_

Contéstame, porque no lo haces? Parece que te estuviera matando, con esa expresión de miedo al acercarme a ti, sabes que no te haría nada te amo y lo sabes…

"_ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO"_

_(ESO LE PASA POR PASARSE DE LISTA CONTIGO)_

Por qué sigues estando con él?, no se supone que tú eres mía?...

"_PERDÓNAME, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN EL ENAMORARME DE ÉL, YO TE AMABA"_

_(NO LE CREAS!, ELLA SUPO MUY BIEN A LO QUE SE ENFRENTABA Y AUN ASÍ NO TE DIJO NADA AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMÁS)_

Por qué no me contestas Kyohime?...

"_FUE MI CULPA, PERO A ÉL NO LE HAGAS DAÑO"_

_(MÁTALA!, ASÍ NO SERÁ DE NADIE MÁS!, SOLO SERÁ TUYA POR LA ETERNIDAD. ASÍ NADIE LA TENDRÁ NADAMAS QUE TU)_

Él se lo busco por meterse entre tú y yo Kyohime, entonces porque me miras con tanto odio?...

"_PORQUE!?"_

_(Y TODAVÍA TIENE EL DESCARO DE PREGUNTAR, HAZLA PEDAZOS!, SABES QUE PUEDES HACERLO)_

Soy yo el que debería de mirarte con esa expresión por no respetarme, sabiendo que yo soy tu dueño, pero aun te veo con amor y eso es porque nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo esto lo entiendes?...

"_TE ODIO!, PORQUE LO HICISTE!, SOY YO LA ÚNICA QUE TIENE LA CULPA!"_

_(NO LO ENTIENDE, ENTONCES NO VALE LA PENA)_

Así que vuelve conmigo si?, esta vez podemos hacer lo que no pudimos hacer por la culpa de ese bastardo de Dhuran….

"_NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS DECIDIR QUIÉN O NO ES ELEGIDO PARA EL TRABAJO Y LO SABES"_

_(YA VEZ TE DIJE QUE LO SABÍA MUY BIEN!)_

Que es lo que te pasa?, porque me atacas?, sabes que no podrás conmigo, a mí también me duele el que estés así…

"_LA HAS MATADO!, BASTARDO!"_

_(AHORA ES TU OPORTUNIDAD MÁTALO A ÉL TAMBIÉN!, MÁTALOS A TODOS!)_

Ves como el me ataca sin sentido?, él no tiene el derecho de ponerse en nuestro camino y lo sabes…

"_TE MATARE!"_

_(POR QUE LO HICISTE!, ES QUE ACASO LA QUIERES PERDER DE POR VIDA?)_

Vamos kyohime porque a él no le dices nada?, porque lloras mientras le sonríes tiernamente?

"_TE AMO DHURAN, PERDONAME…"_

Por lo menos te llevare conmigo… y me vengare de ti Dhuran…

_Re… sa….!_

…_.des….te….!_

Kyohime!

…_ito….. ….n!_

_Reito…. Despier…..!_

Porque?, kyohime

_Reito-san!, Despierte!_

_Reito: que pasa!_

Sentándose de golpe, en el sofá en el que descansaba…

_Reito:_ (tallándose los ojos) _que quieres Tate!_

_Tate: lo siento, Reito-san_ (haciendo una reverencia) _pero con eso de que nos dijo que le avisáramos, cuando se despertara aquella chica, además con los gritos.._

_Reito: _(parándose) _si, si ya entendí, a qué hora son?_

_Tate: faltan dos horas para que vaya a la escuela_

_Reito:_ (caminando) _sí que tardo en despertarse, vamos aún tenemos tiempo…_

Ambos caminaban por un oscuro pasillo hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta, la abre y entra junto con su acompañante..

_Reito: vaya que si tardaste en despertar, pequeña araña.._

La habitación estaba a casi a oscuras pero gracias a la luz de la luna que todavía no se iba para darle el lugar al sol se notaba que había alguien sentado en un silla amarrada…

_-no pude dormir más porque alguien estaba gritando como niña Kyohime!, kyohime porque me dejaste?, porque te fuiste con….._

Le dio un fuerte golpe antes de que terminara de decirlo, haciendo que escupiera sangre…

_-vaya que sigues dolido_ (sonriendo)

El chico de cabello obscuro saca de su bolsa del pantalón una servilleta y se limpia la sangre que le había salpicado en la mano…

_Reito: y tú si que tienes aguante, pero dime ya estás en tu ultimas y aun así no piensas decirme por las buenas quien es el líder del Norte?_

_-jmm, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, el líder no se aparecerá ante ti aunque yo muera_

_Reito: tanto amor le tienes a tu líder?, pobrecita que te esté utilizando para su seguridad_

-(risita) _lo hago porque quiero_

_Reito: entonces seguirás sin decirme nada, por el bien de tu amado?_

_-piensa lo que quieras_

_Reito: me estoy imaginando la cara que pondrá cuando te vea en este estado tan deplorable _

_-alguna vez has escuchado… Si realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar?_

_Reito: El que a conocido solo a su mujer y la ha amado... sabe más de mujeres que él que ha conocido mil..., sabes desde que te vi supe quien eras… Julia, hubiéramos sido buenos aliados para luchar por lo nuestro sabes?, pero su pongo que ahora tampoco querrás alearte a mí, no creí que dejaras así las cosas… después de tanto amor que le tenías…_

_Nao:_ (sonríe) _no me malinterpretes, lo sigo amando pero se perder no como otros que están obsesionados, eso es realmente patético y sin mencionar enfermizo_

El joven de cabello obscuro estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando su compañero le dio un golpe a la pelirroja…

_Tate: cállate!, no sabes nada de el!_

_Nao:_ (escupiendo sangre y con sonrisa cansada) _que?, ahora eres gay?, sí que has cambiado con el tiempo aunque no te culpo ahora hay más variedad y entiendo eso, pero si tienes novio por que no primero lo educas antes de hablar, ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa o sí? _

Tate ya estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando es detenido…

_Reito: ve a preparar el auto, ya casi es hora_

_Tate: pero Reito-san.._

_Reito: no me hagas repetirlo dos veces!, así que lárgate de aquí! Antes de que te mate también!_

El chico no dijo nada y salió del lugar dejándolos solos….

_Nao: dime Reito, si ya tienes a alguien por no dejas que sean felices?_

_Reito: y tú por que no dejas de interferir, si ya no lo amas Julia?_

_Nao: ya te lo dije no? Así que puedes matarme si quieres o hacer conmigo lo que quieras pero sé que no saldrá por mi_

_Reito: tan segura estas?, no lo creo, pero lo veremos cuando encuentre tu cuerpo en la entrada de la escuela, ahí es donde empezara la cacería.._

_Nao: estas enfermo sabes pero está bien al fin y al cabo no conseguirás tu objetivo por todos los medios que haya, su amor es inquebrantable, yo lo he vivido por años, pero me hace feliz verlo mientras consiga su felicidad con ella y este ahí para cuidarlo…_

_Reito:_ (ríe) _tu sí que estas peor que yo, no creí que fueras tan estúpida para aceptar tales cosas_

_Nao: dime, porque has vuelto después de tanto?_

Dejo de reírse…

_Nao:_ (sonríe mientras lo mira) _ya veo…, se me hacía raro de que volvieras después de tantos años, se parece a ella verdad? Por eso volviste?... ella te lo dijo antes de morir no?, maldito demonio_

El joven de cabello obscuro sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo una y otra vez a la pelirroja hasta que la respiración del joven se encontraba agitada mientras que la chica se encontraba en el suelo con la silla rota y sin poder moverse…

_Reito: _(tranquilizándose) _Ya veremos quién es el demonio cuando Dhuran este apunto de matarme enfrente de su amada…_

La chica de cabello rojo ríe suavemente junto con algunos sonidos de dolor…

_Nao: ya… te lo dije no?_ (tosiendo sangre) _no lograras nada…. Déjala que… sea feliz, con quien… quiera…._

_Reito: y yo ya te lo dije no?, ella es…_ (Dándole una patada en el estómago) _mía! _

Agachándose mientras que la agarra de la cabeza para levantarla y poderla mirar a los ojos…

_Nao:_ (con dificultad para respirar) _porque eres…. tan obstinado?, hay muchas personas….. y hasta mejores que ella,… se feliz con alguien que…. si te valore,… tienes el derecho… de serlo… aun tienes… tiempo de retractarte…_

_Reito: con que ahora tienes miedo, Julia?, pero sabes eso no me basta tu no entiendes el amor que le tengo no soy como tu… un perdedor, como para entregarle a alguien más lo que desde un principio fue mío.._

_Nao: veo… que no cambiaras…. hasta que te maten…. de nuevo verdad?_

Reito la suelta haciendo que choque con fuerza en el suelo, mientras se para de nuevo y la empieza a patear…

_Reito: parece que por fin te has callado…._

El joven hace a un lado los pedazos de la silla mientras sujeta sus manos amarradas y la arrastra hasta salir de la habitación, al salir de la casa donde estaban, su joven compañero le abre la cajuela mientras que carga a la chica pelirroja inconsciente y la mete sin cuidado alguno a la cajuela y la cierra..

_Tate: ya está todo listo Reito-san_

_Reito:_ (limpiándose las manos) _bien vamos a la escuela.._

_Tate:_ (abriéndole la puerta del coche) _si…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me haces tan feliz…

-Enserio?

Claro!, porque te mentiría?

-No lo sé, me parece todo esto un sueño

Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me amas, simplemente eso…

Pues ten por seguro que lo hare siempre

…..

Me tengo que casar con él, esas son las reglas..

-Porque!?

No te preocupes él sabe de lo nuestro y lo acepta, él también está enamorado de otra persona

-No hay otra manera?

Sabes que no pero, no te preocupes, te amo y eso es lo único que tienes que tener en tu cabeza, quedo claro?

….

Que es lo que te está pasando!?

-Eres mía!

Estás loco!, déjame en paz!

-Que estás haciendo!

Ya no puedo soportar tus celos!, quieres que nos maten!

-El se enamoró de ti no es cierto?

No!, yo me enamore de él, por eso ya no puedo seguir contigo, el me respeto todo el tiempo!

….

Que haces aquí?, tu no deberías de estar aquí

-Ahora ya podremos estar juntos

Que has hecho!

-Él tuvo la culpa por haberte enamorado, pero no te preocupes ya lo arregle

Yo lo amaba!

-Estas bromeando cierto?

Me las pagaras!

-Por qué te preocupas por alguien sin valor como él?, dime que te ha dado el que yo no?

AMOR!, que en algún momento tú lo tenías pero cambiaste!

-De que estas hablando? No he cambiado!, te sigo amando!

Eso ya no es amor!

-Que ya no es amor!?, no seas estúpida!, te amo Kyohime!

Perdóname….

…. … …

_Hey! Bubuzuke! Vámonos!_

_Hey! Despierta! Es hora de irnos_

_Shizuru: ara, lo siento me quede pensando en el pasado_

_Haruka: pues no pienses en el pasado si no en el futuro ósea hoy!_

_Shizuru: tienes razón, bueno ya vámonos…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(+)= Dhuran

( )= Kyohime

(**-**)= Julia

…..

_Nat, que pasa?_

+Me amas?

-claro

_No, no lo sé Mai.._

_Mai: tranquilízate Nat, siéntate.._

_Natsuki: n-no!, déjame salir de aquí, te juro que estaré en la escuela pero necesito salir de aquí _

+Me alegro que también poseas esto..

-Lo sé pero…

_Mai: no puedo, mira como estas, es peligroso que te vayas así y en motocicleta_

_Natsuki: es lo que necesito!, confía en mi por favor!_

+Entiendo de que eso te preocupe, pero sé que ella tiene a alguien más

-Enserio?

_Natsuki: por favor Mai, te juro que no hare una tontería solo quiero respirar_

_Mai: segura, que no es nada?_

_Natsuki: es enserio no es nada te veré en la escuela…_

+Esto es difícil sabes?

-Si, lo entiendo y más con ese tipo loco, pero ten cuidado

_Natsuki: que me está pasando?, no entiendo_

+Suéltala!

-Que paso?

_Natsuki: Demonios ya dejen de venir!_

+No te hizo nada?

-No, pero me preocupa ella

+Lo se

-Sera mejor que la cuidemos

+Esta bien

…..….

+Oye estas bien?

Si

-Segura?

Si

+Hay que dejarla descansar, vámonos amor

-Si

…

+Como has estado?

Bien, y tu?

+Me alegro de que estés bien, dime quieres salir un rato?

Como gustes

+eso lo tomare por un si

….

Eres muy divertido!

+Lo mismo digo, a ver que otro día salimos así

Gracias…

….

-Te es has enamorado de ella?

+No lo se

-Averígualo

+Estas enojada?

-Si, pero no contigo

…...

+Lo siento

-De que te disculpas?, fue mi culpa el haberte aventurado a acercarte a ella

+Pero…

-Contéstame, te hace feliz?

+Si

-Entonces, no tengo el por qué preocuparme

+Julia…

-Mientras seas feliz, lo seré yo a pesar de no ser a quien ames de verdad

_Natsuki: Julia?..._

-Dhuran!

+Julia?

-Vamos, amor!, no te rindas!

+Discúlpame

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas, no tuviste la culpa

+Si la tuve de algo

-No digas nada más aguanta, si?

+Tuve la culpa por haberte ilusionado y ahora haberte dejado

-Sabes que daría mi vida por ti Dhuran!, ahora y siempre!, pero por favor aguanta, después hablaremos de eso

_Natsuki: …..Nao….._

+Porque lloras?, sabes que nunca me gusto el verte así, es por mi verdad?

-No!, no es por ti, dios estás perdiendo más sangre

+No mientas, te conozco bien

-Lo hago porque no quiero perderte!, por que llegue tarde!

+Lo siento

-Cállate!, por el amor de dios!

_Natsuki: …Nao… Julia…_

+Te amo, lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, Demonios!, porque no llega la ayuda!

+Deja de.. llorar

-Dhuran!

+Quiero que… evites que,… pase esto… de nuevo… ya que reencarnaremos

-Lo hare, pero tú también me tienes que ayudar!, sabes que no lo puedo hacer sola, así que shhh

+Siento por no… haberte correspondido.. a tus sentimientos.. Correctamente…

-Hey!

+Ya no… aguanto más… se feliz quieres?... encuentra a alguien… mejor que… yo…

-Idiota!, sabes que no hay nadie quien te remplace aunque anduviera con muchos

+Me alegra escuchar.. eso.. a la próxima… déjame protegerte.. ver por tu felicidad…

-la encontrare solo si puedo estar a tu lado y saber que estas bien y feliz

+Te amo… mi pequeña….

-Dhuran!?, Hey Amor! contesta! Dhuran!, vamos!, No me puedes dejar sola!

_Natsuki: NA-, NA-, …..NAO!?…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Te equivocaste Julia, creí que sería más difícil de encontrarte Dhuran….


	8. CONOCIDOS

CONOCIDOS…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Váyanse ustedes yo iré mas tarde_

_-estas segura?_

_-ara, no es la primera vez que llego tarde_

_-nos vemos después entonces _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando salí de la casa, agarre mi moto y empecé a andar sin rumbo fijo al principio, después de un tiempo el cual se me hizo muy poco pero al parecer no fue así, llegue a la escuela quien sabe cómo, pero con lo único en mi mente…

…_NAO…_

No tuve tiempo de ni estacionar mi moto, para ir corriendo a una multitud que se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, algo me llamaba pero a la vez me decía que no fuese pese a todo, estaba perdida en recuerdos del pasado, haciendo caso omiso a las demás voces, pero mis pies y mi cuerpo me dirigían a aquel lugar, así que quite a las personas que estaban enfrente mía para poder pasar…. hasta que llegue al frente…

_Natsuki: NAO!..._

No lo podía creer ella estaba casi semi-desnuda observada por todos los demás que ni siquiera sabían que hacer, me quite la chaqueta y me dirigí a ella para saber si estaba bien…

_Natsuki: NAO!, REACCIONA! , QUE ALGUIEN PIDA AYUDA!_

Poniéndole mi chaqueta encima mientras alzaba su cabeza y dándole pequeños golpecitos..

_Natsuki: HEY! NAO!, JULIA! CONTESTEN! QUIEN SEA POR FAVOR!... _

Sentí como su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar débilmente así que me detuve para ver que decía o algo que significara que aún no era tarde…

_Nao: Natsuki…. eres tú?_

Sentí como mi cuerpo se desgarraba al verla así y nadie hacia nada, solo nos veían…

_Natsuki: si, acaso no ves?, estoy aquí _

Agarre su mano para que tocara mi rostro, pero cuando la tome parecía más una muñeca.. casi ya sin vida…

_Nao: lo siento… pero veo borroso…_

Le costaba trabajo para respirar, así que la acomode para que pudiera hacerlo mejor…

_Natsuki: Nao, quien te hizo esto?, fue Reito no es cierto?, donde esta ese maldito lo matare_

_Nao: porque viniste?, me hubieras dejado,… te lo dije.. no?_

_Natsuki: de qué demonios estás hablando?, sabes muy bien que no lo haría_

_Nao: siempre… tan amable Dhuran.._

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se retorció sin aviso alguno, al poco tiempo escuche la voz de Mai y de Mikoto a mis espaldas…

_Mai: N-, Nat.. Nao!?_

_Mikoto: que paso!?_

_Natsuki: Mai llama a una ambulancia inmediatamente, Mikoto has un perímetro de seguridad_

Mai rápidamente saco su celular y con algo de miedo empezó a marcar algunos números mientras que Mikoto hacia el intento de alejar al montón de mirones que había, preguntándose qué paso, en mi caso seguía mirando a Nao..

_Natsuki: porque lo hiciste?_

_Nao: porque me prometí proteger tu felicidad.._

_Natsuki: y yo te dije que te protegería!, porque nunca haces caso? Y haces estas cosas Julia!_

_Nao: todo iba bien por qué viniste?,…. no debiste de hacerlo_

_Natsuki: porque mi cuerpo me trajo aquí, aguanta si?, ya viene en camino una ambulancia.._

_Nao: es demasiado tarde… para detenerte verdad?_

_Natsuki: sí.._

….

_Mai: ya pronto llegara la ambulancia…_

_Natsuki: si gracias ayúdale a Mikoto por favor_

_Mai: sí, ella está bien?.._

_Natsuki: si, por ahora, así que por favor quita a todos de aquí ahora_

Mai se dirigió a la multitud para dispersar a los mirones que faltaban….

…

_Nao: Dhuran la sigues amando?_

_Natsuki: si, al igual que a ti, sabes que siempre serás mi primer amor Julia_

_Nao: Un sabio dijo si te enamoras de dos personas, quédate con la segunda, porque si en verdad estarías enamorado de la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda_

_Natsuki: perdóname _

La abrace…

_Nao: no me gustan los triángulos amorosos además soy feliz si tú lo estás, y si por tu felicidad muero, estaré más que feliz de haberte servido de algo.._

_Natsuki: no digas eso, porque no me dijiste nada?_

_Nao: creí poder detenerlo antes de que llegara a ti pero es más fuerte, fui una ilusa al confiarme_

_Natsuki: no lo fuiste, nunca lo has sido, te conozco, por favor sigue conmigo_

_Nao: aunque quisiera alejarme de ti no puedo, porque te amo demasiado_

_Natsuki: lo sé y por eso no te rindas sigue conmigo porque no puedo estar sin tu ayuda_

_Nao: siempre tan amable, pero no te preocupes por mí siempre te seguiré quieras o no, en esta vida y en las que nos faltan por vivir y lo sabes, así que no te preocupes.._

_Natsuki: pero te quiero ahora, aunque sé que te volveré a ver_

_Nao: con que lo has notado_

_Natsuki: si, nos parecemos como aquel entonces, aunque ahora soy mujer_

_Nao: sabes que nunca me ha importado eso_

_Natsuki: lo se_

Nao empezaba a cerrar los ojos..

_Natsuki: Julia!, no te duermas _

Acercándola más a mi tratando de hacerla reaccionar, con golecitos en la cara..

_Nao: se siente tan tibio y relajante el escuchar tu corazón, quiero dormir_

_Natsuki: ahora no lo puedes hacer Julia!,_ (volteando a ver a Mai) _donde esta esa maldita ambulancia!_

_Mai: ya está aquí…_

Tome entre mis brazos a Nao para levantarla y llevarla a la ambulancia que apenas llegaba y abría las puertas..

_Natsuki: rápido llévensela inmediatamente_

Puse a Nao en la camilla mientras que los paramédicos la revisaban, mientras que Mikoto y Mai estaban mirando todo lo que hacían…

_Natsuki: Mai ve con Nao en la ambulancia, Mikoto ve a la casa y quédate ahí.._

_Mai: que!?, a donde iras!? _

_Natsuki: tengo que buscar al maldito de Reito_

_Mikoto: déjala Mai ellos tienen que arreglar sus diferencias_

_Mai: Que estás diciendo Mikoto!, ella no puede ir sola! Es un suicidio!, tenemos que ir todas! _

Fue la primera vez que veo a Mikoto gritarle a Mai…

_Mikoto: QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTE ES SU PROBLEMA!, SOLO LE ESTORBARÍAMOS SI VAMOS CON ELLA!, ES MEJOR OBSERVAR Y VER QUÉ PASA!, LE AYUDAREMOS CUANDO SEA NECESARIO ASÍ QUE HAS LO QUE TE DICE Y YA!_

Mai omitió cualquier palabra y se subió a la ambulancia cerrando las puertas, haciendo que la ambulancia arrancara y así poder ir al hospital..

_Natsuki: tendrás que casarte con ella para que te perdone lo sabes verdad Mikoto?_

_Mikoto: de eso no hay problema, de hecho tenía pensado en hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía que entender, que esta pelea es solo entre tú y el.._

_Natsuki: sabía que podía confiar contigo _

_Mikoto: pero dime como lo encontraras?_

Desde que había llegado me percate de un auto que expedía un aura sumamente endemoniada tratando de ser ocultada, pero para mí sabía que era el, importándome poco lo que me había dicho Nao, ya a ese coche lo tenía en la mira, desde un principio…..

_Natsuki: él se dejara ver, el, la utilizo para llegar a mí y no sabrás como le costara el haberse metido con mi familia, así que ten cuidado cuando te dirijas a casa está bien Mikoto?_

_Mikoto: si, que los dioses estén contigo Nat_

_Natsuki: que los dioses estén contigo Mikoto…_

Me dirigí hasta donde había dejado mi moto, y espere hasta que ese auto avanzara para saber a donde quería terminar esta pelea…. Sin sentido…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el último momento algo en mi mente decía no vayas quédate, tienes que terminar con esto de una vez.. Salí de mis pensamientos gracias a un estruendo corrí hasta donde se supone que había escuchado aquel sonido, encontrándome con un panorama realmente conocido, me acerque más para ver qué pasaba pero a la vez tenía miedo de encontrarme en la misma situación de aquel entonces…

Fue cuando me percate que aquella chica de la cual me había enamorado estaba en el suelo perdiendo demasiada sangre, con cortes largos….

En qué momento fue en que entraron?, como es que paso, nada se me hacía lógico en ese momento, y lo único que hice fue correr hacia aquel cuerpo sin notar quien más estaba…

_Shizuru: que haces aquí!?_

Aquella chica no me decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando con odio hacia otro lado, fue cuando voltee a ver qué era lo que evitaba que me mirara…

_Reito: vaya que haces aquí shizuru?, no creí verte antes de nuestra boda _

Él estaba parado sosteniendo una Katana, con uno que otro corte en su cuerpo…

_Shizuru: que estás haciendo!?_

_Reito: lo que debí de hacer hace tiempo _

_Shizuru: porque no lo entiendes!, que es lo que te paso!_

_Reito: no se dé qué me hablas_

_Natsuki: vete de aquí Shizuru, no tienes el por qué responderle _

Vi cómo se levantaba lentamente mientras que la sangre escurría por su brazo..

_Shizuru: que estás diciendo?_

Ella me miro con gran ternura a pesar de estar soportando el gran dolor de su brazo que se encontraba lastimado si no es que también dislocado…

_Natsuki: No quiero perderte de nuevo…_

Sentí como mi garganta se cerraba y mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no podía seguir viendo cómo se mataban entre ellos, por algo que uno nunca sabe cómo llega, solo pasa y uno no lo puede evitar hasta que te das cuenta, pero es raro que te detengas y más en estas cosas del amor..

Ese sentimiento es el más fuerte pero como tal, también es el más peligroso, porque te das cuenta cómo es que la persona que una vez amaste cambia sin que te descuenta, hasta que lo vuelves a mirar a los ojos y te preguntas por que no me di cuenta…

Mire aquella persona de la cual me había enamorado antes de que cambiara, mientras me iba parando…

_Shizuru: todo iba bien hasta que empezaste a creer cosas que no eran, poco a poco te ibas alejando de mí, no podía entender tus celos de algo que en un principio no era, sabias que estaba completamente enamorada de ti, luego me entere de que los antiguos líderes te iban desterrado del clan, por la simple razón de que estabas interfiriendo con los asuntos y nuestro matrimonio_

_(fue ahí que me empezaste a ser consiente de tu poder verdadero)_

_(O más bien de que yo existo)_

_Natsuki: basta Kyohime no tienes por qué darle más explicaciones_

No le hice caso y me acerque a el lentamente mientras sentía como se perdía en mis ojos…

_Shizuru: Julia y Dhuran se acercaron a mi preocupados en como estaba yo al principio, no les hacía caso pero Julia le pidió a Dhuran que tratase más conmigo, el siempre mantenía su distancia…_

_(no me digas que…)_

Vi que seguía sin moverse y poniéndome toda su atención, mientras me acercaba más..

_Shizuru:__cuando me entere de que íbamos a tener un hijo, fue algo realmente hermoso y a la vez doloroso….pero a la vez fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. _

_Reito: que dijiste?, estas mintiéndome verdad?_

_(en verdad que me haces reír)_

Apenas alcance a escuchar su voz, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, seguí caminando lentamente hacia el…

_Shizuru: no_

_Reito: porque no me lo dijiste antes?_

_(te lo dijo, pero tu pensaste que era de él)_

Me detuve cuando escuche su voz algo alterada…

_Natsuki:_ (sonriendo) _acaso no lo recuerdas? En verdad eres de lo peor…._ (Seria) _porque tenía miedo de que la golpearas, yo no quería que te dijera pero finalmente accedí a hacerlo vaya error el mío, el día en el que accedí a que te dijera apareciste de la nada después de semanas provocando un gran alboroto, trayendo a otra gente aparentando, haciendo que los nuestros se atacaran entre sí, matando a quien se te pusiera enfrente, trate de hablar contigo al igual que ella pero no logramos nada_

_Shizuru: simplemente eras otra persona.._

_(eso fue tal vez mi culpa, pero se veía que lo disfrutabas, no lo puedes negar ahora)_

Reito: Están mintiendo!

_(oh, no se equivocan ellos tienen razón)_

_Natsuki: tu! En un solo día destruiste todo lo que habíamos hecho, no seas egoísta!, tu! Mataste a tu propio hijo!, no tienes el derecho de venir por algo que tu solo deshiciste! _

_(acaso no te acuerdas que me utilizaste?)_

_Shizuru: Basta Dhuran!, el no tuvo la culpa, él no estaba listo para el cambio, perdóname…_

_(es la segunda vez que me haces sentir tanta emoción)_

_(ustedes los humanos son tan frágiles como el papel o peor..)_

Ya estaba enfrente de el , y lentamente acerque mi mano hacia su rostro confundido…

_Reito: es enserio?, íbamos a tener un hijo?_

_(te recomiendo que me vuelvas a utilizar, si no te mataran)_

_Shizuru:_ (acariciando lentamente su mejilla) _que gano yo el ocultártelo?_

_Reito: porque si íbamos a tener un hijo seguiste con el_

_(sabes que te está engañando, ella te conoce perfectamente)_

_Shizuru: porque ya no te amaba, ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero aun así te lo iba a decir… me hubiese gustado seguir a tu lado pero ambos sabemos que somos muy parecidos como para poder confiar el uno al otro…_

_(ese fue tu único y gran error… el enamorarte de ella.. es lo que te hace débil pero a la vez fuerte, entiendes?)_

Él se empezó a alejar de mi caricia para dar cara a Natsuki, mientras yo me alejaba un poco de él..

_Reito: no lo entiendo, tu! Porque si aún sabias que íbamos tener un hijo te seguías poniéndote en nuestro camino!_

_(esto empieza a ser tedioso y lo sabes no?, porque no de una vez lo matas y te quedas con ella… a la fuerza)_

_Natsuki: por la simple razón que no soportaría perder mi felicidad a pesar de ser yo quien sí podría dar la vida por ellos!_,_ sin titubear_ (acercándose)

_(ni siquiera pudo defenderse hace rato y eso que no utilizamos toda nuestra fuerza)_

_Reito: como sabes que no la daría?, tu ni siquiera me conociste!, no sabes nada de mi!_

_(sabes el por qué yo existo no?, para hacer tus deseos realidad..)_

_(y tu deseo es el matarlo así que por que no dejamos de perder el tiempo y terminamos con lo que iniciamos)_

_Reito: supongo que tienes razón, será mejor que terminemos con esto…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Sabes porque todos nos convertimos en familia?_

_*Para evitar estas cosas?_

_-Digamos que si y no, nos convertimos en una porque sabemos que nosotros cuando entramos no conocemos a nadie, somos recogidos de las calles, otros por que buscamos el calor de un hogar_

_*Y el no?_

_-Porque nosotros, constantemente estamos cambiando, todos los días a todas horas y eso no puede ser evitado, al igual lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor es inevitable_

_*Es por eso que no pudimos evitarlo?_

_-Exacto, ahora dime por qué crees que nosotros los que tienen el poder de los dioses existimos?_

_*Para que haya un balance?_

_-Por qué necesitan creer en algo que les de calor, seguridad y fuerza para soportar la verdad de la vida_

_*Pero porque los demás nos ven de diferente manera?_

_-Porque no toleran la verdad de las cosas, tu crees que somos los malos de Japón?_

_*No_

_-Porque?_

_*Porque a pesar de lo que nos diga la gente somos uno y como uno somos todos podemos decidir que esta bien y que está mal?_

_-es por eso que Japón es tranquilo, porque evitamos que nos lastimen, pero tampoco lo mal entiendas, tampoco somos unos santos porque nosotros podemos destruir cuando es necesario para el bienestar de los nuestros….._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No se cómo es que había sucedido su apariencia era igual pero la persona que estaba enfrente mía era la misma de aquel entonces, escuche levemente la voz de Natsuki hablándome….

_Natsuki: ALEJATE!_

Pero mi cuerpo no se quería mover, solo veía aquella figura acerándose más a mí, sintiendo su deseo de sangre mientras que agarraba con fuerza aquella katana, por un momento deje de respirar cuando vi la hoja de aquella katana cortar unos mechones de cabello color azul…

_Natsuki:_ (observándome) _te dije que te alejaras!_

Ella me había tirado al suelo mientras se ponía de escudo, vi como un hilo de color rojo salía de su cabeza, inconscientemente puse mi mano en aquel hilo de sangre que se dirigía a la ceja rápidamente para llegar al suelo…

_Shizuru: estas bien?_

Me agarro la mano y tiernamente hizo que pasara rozando su mejilla mientras llegaba a su boca y la besaba tiernamente…

_Natsuki: si, recuerda que mi cuerpo es casi de metal_

_Reito: SE LES OLVIDA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!?_

Rápidamente Natsuki me empujo haciendo que aquella katana pasara en medio de nosotras..

_Natsuki: ALEJATE DE ELLA MALDITO DEMONIO!_

Dándole una pata en la mano haciendo que soltara la katana, y levantándose…

_Reito: crees que con eso me detendrás?_

_Natsuki: se que han pasado años pero no es motivo para que olvide las habilidades de alguien sin nombre como tu_

_Reito: espero que hayas aprendido algo durante estos años.._

_Natsuki: lo mismo digo, tus trucos no funcionaran como aquella vez.._

Lo siguiente que paso fue en un parpadeo que ni siquiera pude evitarlo, mis esfuerzos de poder hacer algo por él, se habían caído de nuevo, nunca supe como lidiar con ese único problema, trate de hacerlo de diferentes formas pero al parecer lo único que quería era verme de nuevo y disculparse por todo…

Vi como ambos emanaban sus auras haciendo que ambos poderes se solidificaran convirtiéndose en un lobo de parte de Natsuki y pero el de Reito seguía sin poder notarse muy bien que era, mientras ambos corrían el uno al otro, hasta quedar de espaldas, vi como el cuerpo de Reito caía rápidamente, y el de Natsuki caía sentada sobre sus rodillas…

_Natsuki: ve con el…_

Fue lo único que me dijo, así que lo hice como pude, al estar a su lado lo voltee para verlo a la cara, estaba llorando…

Reito: lo siento…

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras al despedirse y las únicas que quería decir, Natsuki del otro lado intentaba pararse mientras me decía algo…

_Natsuki: nosotros tenemos el poder de hacer que nos sigan y de darles seguridad, como también para destrozar lo que amamos, por eso tenemos que tener fe en nosotros y en aquellas personas que nos quieren y que forman parte de uno mismo como familia, si se rompe el lazo de una u otra forma es inevitable lo que le sigue, el mal siempre reside en nosotros esperando a que sea liberado por nuestros deseos más profundos los deseos impuros , así somos nosotros los que conocemos el poder de los dioses y para evitarlo tenemos que ser libres de escoger nuestro propio camino como también mantenernos al margen de uno con los otros sin pasar la línea…_

Alcance a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que cayera inconsciente al suelo, débilmente reacciono a mi cuerpo..

_Shizuru: aguanta si?, te llevare pronto al hospital_

Poniendo su brazo bueno en mi hombro y agarrándola de la cintura empezamos a caminar lentamente hasta la entrada para poder llevarla al hospital…

_Natsuki: estoy bien, ya acabo no es cierto?_

_Shizuru: si _

_Natsuki: tenemos que evitar que esto vuelva a suceder _

_Shizuru: lo se_

_Natsuki: Shizuru te casarías conmigo?_

_Shizuru: te diré la respuesta cuando salgas del hospital recuperada, no quiero que cuando te diga el si me dejes viuda_

_Natsuki: me parece un buen trato Shizuru_

_Shizuru: Dime desconocida, quisiera saber tu verdadero nombre Saki_

_Natsuki: mi verdadero nombre lo sabes a la perfección desde el primer momento en que nos vimos en aquel antro, pero creo que quieres que te lo diga está bien, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga líder del Norte, mucho gusto en conocerte…_

Llegando a mi auto….

_Shizuru: Shizuru fujino líder del Sur y futura esposa del líder del Norte_

_Natsuki: entonces ahora será Shizuru Kuga?_

_Shizuru: así es_

Abriendo la puerta del auto….

_Natsuki: me gusta cómo se escucha _

Acomodándola en el asiento del copiloto…

_Shizuru: a mí también, pero hablaremos de eso después tenemos que llevarte rápido a un hospital _

Cerré la puerta y corrí hacia el otro lado para ponerme en marcha rumbo hacia el hospital

_Natsuki: podemos ir al hospital donde se encuentre Nao?_

_Shizuru: claro pero después de que te hagan lo que te tengan que hacer no querrás que te vea así o sí?_

_Natsuki: podría decirse que no me preocupa eso, pero está bien…_

Llegamos al hospital y rápidamente atendieron a Natsuki, mientras yo me comunicaba con Kikukawa-san para decirle lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que se encontraba con Nao en el hospital junto con mi Padre y Madre de Natsuki, mientras que Suzushiro-san atendía asuntos en la escuela, así que cuando pude le dije a Natsuki que es lo que había pasado, ella sin perder más el tiempo con el brazo enyesado y con vendas en la cabeza, haciendo que los doctores como enfermeras la siguieran hasta llegar de nuevo al estacionamiento diciéndole que necesitaba descansar…

_Natsuki: tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora!, así que no me molesten!, a lo único que vine es a que me curaran si se trata de descanso lo hare en mi casa, además ya tenemos el nombre de los medicamentos así que déjenme en paz!, entendido?_

Sus ojos se tornaron plateados espantando a los doctores y enfermeras que se detuvieron en seco

_-Si!_

Lo único que pudieron decir así que al llegar al auto le abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos al hospital donde se encontraban nuestros familiares, el llegar fue otra escena…

_Ryuu: Hija!_

_Yukino: Shizuru-san!_

_Saeko: N-Natsuki!?, que te paso!?_

_Mai: Natsuki!_

Corriendo hacia ella…

_Natsuki: nada mamá, como está la araña?_

Su amiga peli naranja contesto…

_Mai: por el momento está dormida pero puedes pasar a verla,_ (tímidamente) _ya todo ha acabado no es cierto?_

_Natsuki: si_ (dirigiéndose a la habitación), _por cierto tienes que hablar con Mikoto_

_Mai: lo sé, lo siento_

_Ryuu: Hija, estas bien?, no te hizo nada verdad?_

_Shizuru: no Papá, ella me defendió todo el tiempo_

_Ryuu: cómo es que se conocen?_

_Shizuru: es una larga historia, pero de algo si estoy muy segura_

_Ryuu: de que, hija?_

_Shizuru: habrá un gran cambio en el clan_

Mirando como Natsuki, entraba a la habitación…

_Saeko: veo que tendremos muchas cosas que celebrar después de que se mejoren no es cierto?_

_Shizuru: así es y espero contar con usted…_

_Saeko: llámame mamá, hija ya somos de la familia_

_Ryuu: que!?_

_Saeko: vaya Ryuu!, tu sí que eres lento al igual que mi hija, pero no te preocupes déjamelo todo a mí, amigo!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al estar enfrente de aquella puerta mis nervios comenzaron no sabía que decirle ni que hacer pero tenía que verla, entre a la habitación, mirando todo los tubos que tenía para que pudiera respirar no me había dado cuenta de cómo la había dejado hasta ahora, me senté en la silla que estaba a lado de su cama…

_Natsuki: hola araña, ya estoy aquí.._

Escuche débilmente su voz..

_Nao: bienvenida… como te fue?_

_Natsuki: creí que estabas dormida y digamos que bien_

_Nao: esas cosas no me hacen efecto y me alegro_

_Natsuki: sabes…_

_Nao: no tienes el por qué decirme siempre lo mismo, no es tu culpa_

_Natsuki: en ese caso, te diré ahora gracias, por todo_

_Nao: ese es mi trabajo cachorra_

_Natsuki: lo se_

_Nao: dime, como esta ella?_

_Natsuki: bien, nos casaremos después de que te recuperes al igual que yo_

_Nao: pues espero que sean felices_

_Natsuki: yo también quiero que seas feliz_

_Nao: siempre lo he sido si estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y así quiero quedarme_

_Natsuki: sabes?, creo que con eso me conformo mientras estés conmigo, así podre cuidarte_

_Nao: no sería al revés?_

_Natsuki: creo que tienes razón, así que recupérate pronto, porque habrá mucho trabajo por hacer_

_Nao: hasta crees que moveré un dedo _

_Natsuki: bueno por lo menos lo intente…. Será mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar, para que sepas de todo los cambios que se harán_

Parándome de la silla…

_Nao: tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo cachorra, pero está bien quiero ver tus cambios_

_Natsuki:_ (dirigiéndome hacia la puerta) _nos vemos después Nao, Julia…_

_Nao: está bien, cachorra, Dhuran.._

Salí de la habitación y lo primero que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en mi brazo y un gran peso encima..

_Natsuki: demonios Mai!, estamos en un hospital! Y la araña necesita descansar!, y duele!_

_Mai:_ (sonrisa de oreja a oreja_) lo siento Nat, pero es que estoy tan feliz_

Vi como en el pasillo estaba Mikoto y lo entendí

_Natsuki: con que ya te lo propuso, pero no puedes casarte antes que tu propio líder_

_Mai: que!?_ (tapándose la boca con sus manos) _con quién!?_

Voltee a ver Shizuru y ella lo noto

_Mai: te casaras con la líder del Sur!?, cómo?, cuando paso!?, porque no me lo dijiste_

Dándome palmadas e importándole poco que me doliera…

_-que estás diciendo!?_

Oh dios el suegro

_Saeko: cálmate Ryuu!, no seas tan anticuado déjalas ellas pueden hacer lo que quieran, son la nuevas lideres_

_Shizuru: así es padre, y con esto empezara un nueva etapa para nosotros lo Yakuza_

El padre de Shizuru se dirigía a mí peligrosamente, mientras trague pesado hasta que se paró en frente mía y me dijo…

_Ryuu: la amas!?_

_Natsuki: si!_

_Ryuu: pues espero que así sea porque he escuchado que eres un poco rebelde y si me entero de que la has lastimado te juro que te matare con mis propias manos, me escuchaste jovencita?, _

_Natsuki: si lo entendí, pero no se preocupe la amo demasiado como para lastimarla_

_Saeko: si por eso no te preocupes Ryuu, la eduque bastante bien como para saber cómo tratar a una mujer y si se pelean pues es que le sale el lado de su padre pero siempre correrá con la cola entre las patas a pedirle disculpas, es inocente_

_Natsuki: gracias mamá por tu apoyo…_

_Shizuru: así que no te preocupes_

_Ryuu: está bien, pero estas advertida jovencita!_

_Natsuki: si!_

Después de aquello decidimos en ir a descansar en nuestra casa, por suerte teníamos varias habitaciones para que se pudieran quedar Shizuru, Ryuu y Saeko, mientras que las amigas de Shizuru decidieron arreglar las cosas que habían pasado en la mansión, de vez en cuando visitaba a Nao ya que nos turnábamos en visitarla además de que también platicamos con los nuestros de los cambios, ellos con alegría como siempre lo tomaron bien, esperaban con ansias las fiestas y nuevos cambios, me da mucha alegría verlos otra vez con confianza entre ambos bandos, nunca debimos de sepáranos…


	9. EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA

EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA

Ha pasado ya un mes desde aquello, aunque seguimos recordando decidimos seguir adelante, y ahora estamos empezando de nuevo, me alegro el simple hecho de que los nuestros aceptaran los cambios nunca los había visto tan felices como también llenos de energía, las cadenas que algunos tenían se deshacían sabiendo de que ahora pueden ser más felices con sus personas amadas, como también el hecho de entender que cada uno puede hacer lo que quisiera mientras respetara el camino de los demás, luego llegaron las demás sorpresas, haciendo una gran fiesta…

_Natsuki: queremos decirles que eso no es todo, la líder del Sur y yo hemos decidido casarnos para cuando la líder del Sur termine la escuela, así como también festejaremos la boda de Mai y Mikoto!, como también la de Haruka y Yukino!_

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos de todo tipo por doquier…

_-FELICIDADES!_

_-ESA ES NUESTRA LIDER! DEL NORTE!_

_-YA ERA HORA! DE QUE ESAS DOS SE CASARAN!_

_-FIESTA!_

_-SE HA SACADO LA LOTERIA!_

_-FELICIDADES! A LAS NUEVAS PAREJAS_

_-DEJAMOS EN SUS MANOS A NUESTRA LIDER DEL SUR!_

_-SI!, SI NO NOSOTROS SE LA QUITAREMOS!_

_-SI QUE NO PIERDE EL TIEMPO!_

_Shizuru: ara, creo que tendrás competencia si no me cuidas_

Me le acerque peligrosamente hasta su boca y la bese…

_-NO COMAN PAN ENFRENTE DE LOS POBRES!_

_-CUANTO AMOR!_

_-FELICIDADES!_

_-FIESTA!_

_Natsuki: no me preocupo por esas cosas_

_Shizuru: ara, sí que tienes tu autoestima muy alta para confiar tanto en ti_

_Natsuki: confió en mis habilidades _(tomándola de las manos)

_Shizuru: pues me alegro que seas así de decidida, porque esto será muy difícil_

_Natsuki: ohh ya quisiera verlo_

Después de aquello todo siguió normal nos cambiamos de escuela para evitar los problemas y digamos que también iniciar de nuevo, también decidimos empezar a vivir en la mansión donde antes solo se permitían entrar a los líderes para hablar de asuntos importantes, tiempo después recibimos una carta de Midori diciendo que regresaba porque ya no aguantaba el embarazo de Youko sola, nos dio tan risa la foto que nos envió, que Mikoto y yo no paramos de reírnos de la pobre de Midori llorando mientras era regaña por Youko que tenía una mirada asesina mientras tenía un rollo de periódico en la mano, pero como todo tiene un fin nuestras chicas nos dieron un ultimátum…

_Mai: de que tanto se ríen!_

_Shizuru: eso es muy descortés Nat-su-ki_

_Mikoto: Pero es que Mai mírala no te da risa?_

_Natsuki: si, parece que la está pasando mal, ahora sí que su suerte la abandono_

_Shizuru: pues espero que tu estés más preparada.._

_Natsuki: eh?_

_Mai: igual tu Mikoto, así que espero ayuda de tu parte_

_Mikoto: eh?_

En eso iban pasando mi suegro junto con mi madre y al parecer sabían más de lo que Mikoto y yo sabíamos…

_Saeko: Nat-chan, crees que por casarte con Shizuru-chan estarías liberada de tus obligaciones, estas equivocada, verdad Ryuu?_

_Ryuu: así es y por cierto quiero dos nietos por favor_

_Natsuki: eh?_

_Shizuru: lo que escuchaste Natsuki, yo también quiero tener hijos_

_Mai: y lo mismo va para ti Mikoto, no es cierto Saeko-sama_

_Saeko: claro, claro, Mai es como mi segunda hija Mikoto y si no la atiendes tendrás problemas al igual que Nat-chan…_

_Mikoto: eh?_

_Natsuki: pero.._

_Saeko: no te preocupes por pequeñeces Nat-chan, cuando se recupere Youko y Shizuru-chan termine la escuela se harán los preparativos, y en el caso de Mai, pues qué suerte tienes Mikoto porque Mai dijo que lo haría cuando terminara_ _la escuela, así que aun que tienen tiempo para que estudien y estén más preparadas que Midori, vámonos Ryuu aún tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que la familia se haga más grande!_

_Ryuu: suerte campeonas!_

Y siguieron su camino sin decir nada más mientras que Mikoto y yo, empezamos a reírnos nerviosamente…

_Natsuki: están bromeando no es cierto?_

_Shizuru: ven que Mai-san y yo nos estamos riendo?_

_Mikoto: no_

_Mai: entonces eso que les dice?_

_Natsuki: que es enserio?_

_Shizuru: que bien que lo hayan comprendido _

_Mai: así que mejor.._

_Mikoto: así que mejor nosotras nos vamos a ir a comprar libros de bebes para estudiar?_

_Mai: me alegro que ya estés captando mejor las cosas_

_Natsuki: creo que no fue suficiente el haberle pedido que se casara contigo Mikoto_

_Mikoto: porque no mejor te callas y haces lo que ellas nos están pidiendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_

_Shizuru: me alegro que hayan aceptado su destino, y por cierto Natsuki, espero que tus habilidades no te defrauden con esto_

_Natsuki: lo mismo digo.._

_Shizuru: que dijiste?_

_Natsuki: no!, nada que nosotras ya nos vamos en camino a comprar libros de bebes, no es así Mikoto!?_

_Mikoto: si!_

Ya nos poníamos en marcha cuando otra voz se escuchó…

_-vaya que si están en problemas_

_Natsuki: araña!?, no se supone que mañana te darían de alta?_

_Mai: Nao!_

_Mikoto: ya nos va a molestar_

_Nao: ya me había cansado de estar encerrada oliendo todo el santo día a desinfectante clínico_

_Shizuru: que bien que ya te encuentras en buen estado Nao-san_

_Nao: si, a mí también me alegra, ya extrañaba molestar a la cachorra de sus tonterías, como a la chica gato, y viéndolo ahora si que han armado una pero muy buena_

_Natsuki: oye Mikoto no crees que sea buena idea que la tía de nuestros futuros hijos este con nosotras en este momento, tan importante!_

Caminamos hacia ella tomándola de ambos brazos…

_Mikoto: tienes totalmente la razón, Natsuki_

_Shizuru: ara, no creí que Nao-san va a ser la tía, cuento con usted para lo que se necesite, verdad Mai-san_ (haciendo una reverencia

_Mai: claro que si Shizuru-san, siempre supe que ella era buena tratando a Nat y a Mikoto así que podemos estar tranquilas así que las dejamos con permiso_ (haciendo una reverencia y retirandose)

_Nao: que creen que están haciendo?_

_Natsuki: nada fuera de lo normal porque?_

Empezando a caminar hacia la salida…

_Nao: hasta creen que las acompañare en su dolor _

_Natsuki: no vas a estar con la mama de tu futuro sobrino?, ósea mi hijo!_

_Nao: no malinterpretes las cosas cachorra_

_Natsuki: no las estoy malinterpretando te las estoy diciendo_

_Mikoto: así que, que dices futura Tía?, nos acompañas?_

_Nao: maldita sea cachorra!_

_Natsuki: ya sabes cómo somos, eres el cerebro detrás de nuestra fuerza bruta, quieras o no_

_Nao: me las pagaran saben?_

_Mikoto: lo sabemos muy bien pero ayúdanos antes de que a nosotras nos maten primero_

_Natsuki: será divertido… creo_

_Nao: por lo menos sabes a lo que te enfrentaras?_

_Natsuki: para eso te tenemos a ti, así que no hay nada que temer_

_Mikoto: ya sabes cómo somos de idiotas así que contamos contigo tía Nao…_

Habíamos comprado todo tipo de libros desde cómo será la alimentación de la persona embarazada, sus cambios de humor, que hacer en caso de que tu señora esposa se pusiera de histérica y quisiera matarte o quisiera divorciarse!, como también el saber que será bueno para él bebe y demás cosas, así pasamos todo el año escolar en lo que acababa y que Shizuru estuviera lista para la nueva etapa en la que todos nosotros nos envolveríamos, también estuvimos leyendo el folleto sospechoso de Youko, sobre el proceso que le haría a Shizuru, pero al fin y al cabo lo aceptamos ya que ella había hecho lo mismo con su embarazo obteniendo un hermoso bebe de la combinación de los genes de Midori con los de ella..

Al principio no sabíamos que hacer estamos aterradas por los cambios tantos físicos como hormonales de Shizuru, nos hacía levantarnos en la madrugada a Mikoto, y a mí, para hacerle una comida a esas horas…

_Mikoto: y pensar que así será el embarazo de Mai, me estoy retractando_

Mikoto saco el pan y mantequilla de mani de la alacena, mientras que yo sacaba el jamón, pepinos, lechuga y el queso del refri…

_Natsuki: si te escuchara ahora estaría en su fase dragón y supongo que no quieres saber que pasara después verdad? _

Dejando las cosas en la mesa y destapando los frascos, como las envolturas también…

_Mikoto: tienes razón, pero porque tengo que hacer esto también, si para Mai le falta mucho_

_Nao: aunque no lo creas el tiempo se va rápido además de que necesitas experiencia creo_

_Natsuki: Nao que haces aquí?_ (untando y poniendo los ingredientes en su sándwich)

_Nao: tu querida esposa me despertó para que viniera a buscarlas del por qué tanto se tardan_

_Mikoto: siento que estoy haciendo doble trabajo_

_Nao: pero te acostumbraras_

_Natsuki: demonios tanto nos hemos tardado_ (revisando mi reloj)

_Nao: no pero como es una histérica 5 minutos para ella es una hora, así que será mejor que se apuren porque no quiero estar lidiando con ella otra vez_

_Natsuki: bien ya quedo, vámonos antes de que nos asesinen_

_Mikoto: aun no entiendo el por qué tengo que levantarme contigo cada vez que Shizuru te despierta_

_Nao: pues deja de pensar en tonterías porque ya están en el último mes o serán días?_

Salimos de nuestra mini cafetería que instalamos cerca de nuestras habitaciones y nos dirigimos cada quien a su habitación, pero fue cuando sucedió..

Mientras más nos acercábamos más se percibían unos gritos desgarradores haciendo que soltara el plato y me echara a correr hasta mi habitación, haciendo que Nao y Mikoto empezaran a correr conmigo, abrí la puerta de la habitación…

_Shizuru:_ (gritando) _ya es hora!_

_Natsuki: que!?_

_Shizuru: maldita sea! Que ya es hora!, Nao puedes darle un golpe para que reaccione y se apure!_

Nao me dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que reaccionara, y me dirigiera hacia ella…

_Mikoto: voy a despertar a los demás_

_Nao: yo iré a traer el coche… _

_Natsuki: bien amor de mi vida, te cargare hasta el auto, así que aguanta si?…_

_Shizuru: será mejor que te apures!_

Nunca imagine que una mujer embarazada pueda casi dislocarte con tan solo tocarte, pero aguante todo el camino hasta llegar al auto donde Nao ya nos estaba esperando, mientras que mi madre y Ryuu entraban en otro auto que había preparado Mikoto y cargaban cosas tanto para el bebe como para Shizuru…

_Nao: bien están listas será un viaje algo turbulento_

_Natsuki: no hagas tonterías por favor_

_Shizuru: si algo le llegara a pasar a mi bebe te juro que te mato!_

_Nao: ya quisiera verlo, pero no te preocupes a esta hora no creo que nadie nos detengan hasta podemos ganar una carrera de autos.._

_Shizuru: NAO-SAN!_

Nao: (poniendo en marcha el auto) si, si en 10 min llegamos al hospital así que trata de no destrozar mi auto quieres?

Al llegar al hospital ya nos estaba esperando Youko, cargue de nuevo a Shizuru para sentarla en la silla de ruedas que Youko había traído, entramos rápido al hospital y nos dirigimos a la sala donde se haría la labor de parto…

Mikoto, Mai, Haruka, Yukino, Ryuu y mi madre se quedaron a fuera en la sala de espera mientras que Youko me ordenaba que me pusiera ropa esterilizada para entrar y ayudar a Shizuru, nunca pensé en que sería la acción más hermosa como la más dolorosa que había visto y sentido por esas horas

Shizuru y yo habíamos decidido en no saber el sexo del bebe solo Youko lo sabía, pero algo inesperadamente hermoso sucedió, que hasta Youko no lo podía creer, en vez de uno eran dos ósea gemelas, después de todo el proceso que duro casi o mas de 10 horas ya nos encontrábamos todos los miembros de la familia en la habitación que le habían asignado a Shizuru junto con las nuevas integrantes de esta..

_Natsuki: no es hermoso?_ (observando a una de mis hijas)

_Saeko: quiero ver a mis nietas_

_Ryuu: serán las reinas del lugar sin duda_

_Youko: la verdad es que es impresionante_ (entregándole a Shizuru la otra niña)

_Mikoto:_ (tomando una de sus manitas) _en verdad que si_

_Haruka: solo espero que no sea igual de despreocupada que su madre castaña_

_Yukino: Haruka-chan!_

_Shizuru:_ (observando a su hija) _ya me imagino como serán sus hijos.._

_Haruka: pues es más que obvio serán inteligentes y fuertes! _

_Mai: puedo cargar a tu hija Shizuru?_

_Shizuru: claro_

_Mai: pero que hermosa esta.._

_Nao: y dígannos como se llamaran?, nada más que no sean una combinación de sus nombres por favor_

_Shizuru: Saki? Y…_

_Natsuki: Nami…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que te hace ser fuerte es el querer algo que nunca quieres perder, pero a la vez es lo que te hace perder si no eres consciente de ello, lo que te hace ser uno con el otro es el aceptar que eres débil y necesitas ayuda de otra persona para poder ser fuerte, asi somos nosotros los seres humanos, consientes e inconscientes de nosotros mismos hasta que nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa sin saber cómo es que ocurrió, o es que nuestra mente es la que juega con nosotros para sacar nuestro verdadero yo?...

…FIN…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto sabrán de una nueva historia de esta pareja… pero será algo salvaje ¬w¬


End file.
